The Bond that Binds Us
by sylversuicune-88
Summary: She was abused since young, thrown out by the only family she had. He was a politician's son, and highly expected to lead a company, and to marry someone he can never love. This is their story, of how they met... and fell in love. SxS ExT R&R!
1. Club, Booze, and Eyes

**Disclaimer: Blah. The usual**

**The Bond that Binds us**

* * *

**Chapter One: Club, Booze, and Eyes**

* * *

"Are you sure this is alright?" 

"Yes, yes! I just need you to sing the song with me then it'll all be over," Tomoyo adjusted her sleeves and grinned. "I promise,"

Sakura eyed her. "Why am I having the feeling I'm going to regret this?"

"OHOHOHO!" Her hand to her mouth.

Sakura grumbled and strapped her guitar, adjusting its cords and tunes. Tomoyo giggled, reached for the microphone stands, adjusted its height and gave one to her best friend. Sakura acknowledged, made a face and tested it quietly.

Tomoyo placed a cool hand to her shoulder. "Oh, don't worry, Sakura! You know you have a wonderful voice!"

"Not as wonderful as yours, Tomoyo. Do you remember that?"

"OHOHOHO!"

Sakura made a face. "Did you take your pills?"

Tomoyo's chuckle immediately died. "That's not funny,"

Sakura mocked her laughter, placing her hand to her wide-open mouth and laughed. "OHOHOHO!"

"That's not how I laugh!" Tomoyo playfully slapped Sakura's shoulder, but immediately stopped when the lights outside had died down and the chatter had silenced. "Ah! Get ready!"

Sakura's heart thumped. "You. Owe. Me. Big. Tomoyo!!!" She strained her voice behind gritted teeth, already afraid and feeling like she was going to hurl.

"Hush!"

And the curtains were pulled.

* * *

"Why the bloody hell are you bringing me here for again?"

"Oh come on now, buddy! You know you need the time-off, right? From that estranged fiancée of yours-"

"She is _not_ my fiancée, Eriol!" Syaoran growled.

Eriol, as usual, had tricked poor Syaoran into coming with him, saying that they were going to have some beer and play pool in a nearby pub. But when he noticed the bright neon lights flicker the name 'TuneZ' outside and the crowd that filled the club, Syaoran had lost his mood to do anything but to booze and listen to depressing bands singing depressing songs.

They grabbed their stools, sat down, ordered mugs of beer and scanned the heads of people who had sat down on sofas to watch the stage in front of them. Eriol came close to Syaoran.

"I heard it's a girl's night tonight," Eriol paused to drink. "Only girl bands are to sing for double the price,"

"Like I care," Syaoran spat and turned his stool to face the shelves of beer bottles, vodkas, and all other sorts of his favourite booze.

"Oh no, don't even think about it!" Eriol growled and turned Syaoran back to face the stage. "I promised you a good show, didn't I?"

"A show of depressing people singing to their depressed heart's desire! Geez, Eriol, d'you think I'm _that_ depressed?!"

"Oh, Syaoran, lighten up! It's just one night. After this, I will never bring you to this place ever again. And that is a promise," he placed a hand to his chest. "Alright?"

Syaoran eyed him. "Whatever, man," he grabbed his mug and swallowed the yellow liquid.

"Look, it's starting!" Eriol bounded on his stool.

"Yipee…" Syaoran grumbled again and crossed his arms.

The curtains were pulled open and for a moment there, the audience were dead silent, watching the two shadows standing on the stage. Syaoran huffed angrily, turned back and drained his glass. Soon, a soft female voice was heard through the speaker box above and Syaoran drawled at the sound.

"Good show it is," he grumbled again and glanced at Eriol, who somehow had his eyes fixated on them. He rolled his eyes and ordered another beer. Receiving his second mug, he glanced at the stage, realising the second girl playing the guitar. Surprisingly, he kept watch of her; she had auburn hair – or maybe yellow? It was hard to see under those lights – and green eyes… or was it blue? He didn't know, and he didn't care. He just watched, gulped down his beer and burped.

Sakura realised how intense Tomoyo was singing and how good _she_ was strumming her guitar. Tomoyo knew how much Sakura wanted to show-off her talents on the guitar, but not in this manner and in front of people who had known about Tomoyo and her previous band mate. They'd definitely think that Sakura sucked, bad.

But when she felt eyes on her – aside the hundreds of pairs – she glanced to the bar and noticed two men sitting on the stools. One had brown hair while the other behind him had navy blue – or was it purple? Well, no matter, for the one with brown hair was the one that caught her eye, literally, for when he noticed she was looking back at him, he made an angry face and turned back to stare at the shelves of booze. Sakura furrowed her brows and shrugged, returning back to her strumming and singing her part of the song.

_Shit_. Syaoran cussed in his head. That girl caught him staring! _So what? It's not as if she's gonna come and bash you down or something! Get a grip, Syaoran!_ True as it is, he couldn't help but look at her again. And he did, with a slow turn on his stool.

Right at that moment, when she had finished her part, she looked up from her guitar and looked into a pair of brown eyes. For a moment there she couldn't comprehend why her heart was thumping or why she suddenly felt breathless but one thing's for sure, he looked like he was undressing her with his intense amber eyes.

And for a moment there, she almost felt like screaming…

"Yeah! Woohoo!"

"Encore, encore!"

"Wonderful!"

Sakura blinked and tore her eyes from the _pervert_ to the crowd standing in ovation and applauding with might, whistling and roaring with satisfaction. Tomoyo kept squealing with delight.

"Can you hear that, Sakura? They love us!" Tomoyo turned to her best friend and grabbed her shaking hands. "They love _you_!"

Sakura stared at her, then to the man who had his back turned to her. "Y-Yeah… I guessed so,"

"Now, wasn't _that_ a show!" Eriol grinned, his eyes kept on the girls.

Syaoran just shrugged, his eyes on a bottle of vodka and how its contents could "kill you". "Can we go now?"

"Oh no, not yet!" Eriol snorted at him as if he had asked a stupid question. "I've gotta ask that girl out, man! She's hot!"

His mind immediately flashed an image of the girl on the guitar, her eyes looking back at him. He furrowed his brows and shook his head from the dirty thought of a stupid, depressed girl. "Whoever she is, she'll destroy you," he grumbled.

"Oh, boo-hoo, poor Syaoran, dissed by his own mother for arranging an unwanted marriage to your cousin. Isn't that sad…" Eriol mocked, grinning widely again. His spectacles gleaming. "Look at it this way, Syaoran. Even if you don't love your cousin and you were going to be married with her whether you want to or not, you still have the chance to play around with other fishes in the sea, right?"

Syaoran glared at Eriol. "I'm not a player like you, Eriol. Do you _actually_ remember who I am?" He lightly knocked his friend's head with a fist.

Eriol glared back. "At least I'm having fun!" He stood up in mock disappointment and held out a hand to someone behind him. "Finally we meet, Tomoyo Daidouji,"

Syaoran rolled his eyes again and drained his beer. He raised two fingers to the bartender for two more. The bartender eyed him, but handed him only one. He growled.

"Y-Yes, I guess we finally do," the girl behind him squeaked. Syaoran guffawed.

"And who might this be…?" Eriol tilted his head to the side, his eyes twinkling.

Syaoran blinked and looked into the mirror behind the shelves. It was a reflection of him, Eriol, the raven-haired girl named Tomoyo… and-

"S-Sakura…" Syaoran heart thumped. "Sakura Kinomoto,"

He swung his head over. "Ah! What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl like you," Eriol grinned, reaching to shake Sakura's hand, and wanting to kiss it. "It's a pleasure,"

But Sakura wasn't frightened about meeting Eriol, or feeling her heart thumping like a war drum, it was because of how close she was with the man who had been undressing her with his eyes. _Pervert!_ And now he's looking at her again, this time with eyes of another sort: anger. What in heaven's name is he angry at her for? He's the one who's been staring at her and thinking dirty thoughts in the first place!

"Oh pardon me, Sakura," Eriol interrupted and pointed to the other man, "this is my buddy-"

_Like hell I care…_ Sakura growled in her head.

"-Syaoran Li,"

Her eyes widened like saucers. "WHAT?!!"

* * *

"I AM SO LATE!!!!!"

Sakura hurriedly ran past the crowd, the stench of unhygienic people and stalls, towards the school lobby and into the lift that was about to close.

"Wait!!" She yelled, holding out her hand and managing to storm in before she missed it. Everybody inside stared at her as if she was a lunatic. "What? I was late," she grumbled, punching the button.

When she reached her floor, she ran out, searched for her classroom and stormed in, just before the teacher came in as well. With a huff and a puff, a swipe to her sweaty forehead with a tissue, she smiled as if she had been in class an hour before.

"You alright?" Tomoyo whispered as softly as she can to Sakura's ear.

Sakura leaned back. "I've almost forgotten about the Ethics work so I stayed up," she glanced at her for a moment. "Told you I would regret it,"

"Oh, whatever, Sakura. It's not as if I was the one who shrieked like a banshee yesterday night!"

Sakura gaped and turned her head. "He's the mentor I'm paired up with for my major project! I've never known who he was until Eriol mentioned it!"

"Oh, ya think?" Tomoyo grumbled. "You almost ruined my moment with Eriol!" Tomoyo sighed, "I could've gone out with him if it wasn't for you running out on me!"

"I did not run out! I… I just wanted to go home and deal with my Ethics-"

"Ms Kinomoto and Ms Daidouji!" The professor snapped, "Do you have any questions on why you shouldn't kill unnecessarily, or do you actually think you should?" Tomoyo and Sakura quickly straightened themselves and shook their heads. "Right, since you have been paired up with your mentors for the major project, I'm sure you'd pass this subject with flying colours – not a red mark representing an 'F'!"

The class kept silent.

"Perfect, now…"

* * *

"What am I going to do now, Tomoyo? I don't want to work with that _pervert_!"

"Who's the pervert?"

"Him! T-That… Syaoran Li!"

"Why in the world is _he_ a pervert? He seems nice," Tomoyo grabbed a lock of hair and twirled it dreamily, "but _Eriol's_ nicer-"

"Oh pipe down! If you haven't noticed, since I know you don't, he was staring at _me_ yesterday, at the club, as if he was _undressing_ me and wants me naked or something!" Sakura shuddered. "You know how I _hate_ it when men look at me like that!"

Tomoyo chuckled with delight, setting her books down to the table. "Oh Sakura, how naïve you are! Definitely, he's _in_ to you – and not for the naked sense but for everything else as well!"

"Tomoyo, please! I wouldn't see myself anywhere near holding his hands or saying '_I love you_' ever in my life! Not even to a _pervert_ named Syaoran Li-"

"Well then, I guess we can report to your professor and go home with an 'A' mark huh?" A stern male voice spoke above her head.

Sakura blinked, eyed Tomoyo who held her grin behind a hand, glared, and stood up to turn around. "H-Hi… I… I uh… I didn't mean to-"

"Oh sure, you don't but why would I believe you huh? All I ever I want is to look at you and I want you in my bed…" Syaoran grumbled and rolled his eyes. "Pfft,"

"Back at _you_," Sakura grumbled and crossed her arms.

Tomoyo snorted and Sakura shot another glare.

"Whatever." Syaoran turned about and walked.

"Huh," Sakura sat back down and let out a relieved sigh, "I guess that's over with-"

"KINOMOTO! ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?!"

"Eek! Y-Yes!" Sakura squeaked, hurriedly collected her books and joined Syaoran. "I'll call you, Tomoyo!" She waved helplessly to her friend.

"I'm looking forward to it!" Tomoyo giggled. And then, a heartbeat later, she looked around the canteen, dug into her bag for her cell-phone and speed-dialled a number. After the third ring, a husky male voice answered.

"… H-Hello?"

Butterflies happily fluttered in her stomach. "E-E-Eriol?"

After a pause, and some painful oofs and ouches later, Eriol coughed. "Tomoyo?"

"H-Hi," she paused and held her quivering lips, "am I bothering you?" She whisked her watch: it's only twelve in the afternoon, he can't still be sleeping is he?

"N-No, not at all," another pause, "something wrong?"

"N-No, not really," Tomoyo bit her lip. "I-I was just wondering if you want to join me for coffee later?"

He was smiling. Tomoyo knew. "Sure, why not? I don't have anything to do later aside sleeping," she giggled as he chuckled. "How about four?"

Tomoyo nodded. "At the coffee house beside the club?"

"Perfect, I'll see you there then,"

Tomoyo quickly covered the mouthpiece, squeezed her eyes closed and squealed. Then straightened her self up and smiled calmly, "See ya!" And they clicked off.

* * *

**-End of Chapter One-**

**

* * *

Author's Note**: How was that for a first chapter? Is it boring? Have you gotten the idea yet? Oh I know it's not a good one but I'm improving as I go! Please bear with me and do review. You might ignore this note but please **REVIEW**! You can see this word can you? **REVIEW**! **REVIEW**! 


	2. Meetings, Coffee, and Pains

**The Bond that Binds Us**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Meetings, Coffee, and Pains**

* * *

"Have you eaten?"

"No,"

"Do you need a drink?"

"No,"

"What time is it?"

"No,"

Sakura furrowed her brows and stared at the man sitting in front of her. His brown hair fell over his forehead in curls, his amber eyes fixated on the draft she gave him, and his lips moving in frustration. She crossed her arms and legs.

"You hate me a whole lot, don't you?"

"Yes,"

She grumbled again. "Can't you just look at me and answer me properly?"

He looked up, and for a single moment her heart managed to thump hard. "Yes, I do hate you a whole damn lot, now could you please concentrate with me and think about your mind-map?"

She made a face, grumbled and came around the wooden table. They had decided to do their work in the park, but when Sakura said that there would be a lot of people passing by and making a lot of noises, Syaoran had brushed her off and yelled at her to sit on the park bench. And here they were, sitting and hating each other like there's no tomorrow.

"I was thinking of doing this topic," she took out another script and pointed her finger to a question on 'why bio-degradable items are better for the environment'. "I think I can answer it just right-"

"Geez, are you dumb or something?" Syaoran snapped and snatched the paper from her hands. "Can't you do something more constructive, more professional and worth thinking long hours for?!" He huffed annoyingly and shook his head.

Sakura stared at him. What did he just call her? Damn this man!

Syaoran glanced at her, sighed heavily and returned the paper. "Look, I prefer, if you want to do something worth thinking over, is this question," he pointed to the last question about Unions and poverty-relief organisations. "It may sound controversial for some but I think it's worth the marks you want to have,"

Sakura stared at him, then to the paper, "I-I guess so,"

Syaoran looked at her, "Good," and returned to scrutinizing the empty paper pad she had set aside in front of him.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "If you're trying to make words appear, I think you're doing a bad job at it," she took the pad from him.

"Shut up," his face turned into a shade of pink, "I'm just thinking of what structure your mind-map should be." He took it back.

She raised a brow. "Hey, look, whatever it is I'm still doing a mind-map. It doesn't matter what format it will be: fishbone, circles, clouds, rainbows – it's still a bloody mind-map!" She tugged.

"No! I got it under control," he tugged on it but this time had to struggle with her hands still glued to it. "Give it here!" He frowned. "Let go, you stupid woman!"

Syaoran didn't realise how harsh he had said it because normally, for him, saying 'stupid' isn't as insulting as 'bastard' or 'dumbass'. But when he had said it to her, it must've affected her real badly for the expression she held now was one he never wanted to see on a girl. At all.

Abruptly, she tore her hands from the pad, looked away and picked up her books from the table. Syaoran blinked. "H-Hey, hey, wait a minute!"

"Look, Li, I don't think this pairing is going to work whether we tried to make it so or not," she spoke in a low voice. "I'm sure my professor would work things out and change mentors for our sakes," she glanced slowly at him, as if not wanting to look at him in the first place. "I-It was nice meeting you anyways,"

Syaoran stood up and was about to speak when she turned to walk. "You can keep the scripts; I have copies back at home,"

And she left.

Great, now he has to apologise and make it up to her. He knew it, they're _all_ depressed. Sighing, he collected the papers, grabbed his duffel bag and looked around the wide-open greenery, porches, playgrounds, and the amphitheatre just across the basketball court.

She sure walked away fast for a depressed girl like her. Grumbling, he searched for her. Even if it wasn't crowded, she wasn't easy to find. For about half an hour, he searched the park, nearby shelters and playgrounds. OK, maybe he shouldn't be looking for her there-

"Uhm…" A timid female voice spoke behind her, and a tap was felt on his shoulder.

He turned around and stared at the shrunken girl standing bashfully in front of him. Her books were close to her body, her auburn hair falling over her face. It somehow amused him how she looked like to him now. And he couldn't help but grin.

"Well then, looks like guilt has gotten the better of you, huh?"

Sakura looked back up to him. "I didn't come here to apologise for anything!" She snapped, then quickly looked away and mumbled. "I'm just here for the script, I realised I have copies of a different set of papers…"

Here, he snorted.

"What's so funny?" She snapped again, her face flushed with embarrassment. "At least I'm brave enough to come back and talk, not like _some_ people."

Syaoran roared with laughter. "Yeah, foolish and _stupid_ is what I call that!"

Like before, she silenced. And Syaoran stopped laughing to look at her. Oh no, not again. He slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Geez, look, I'm sorry I said that. I didn't know it affected you in some way-"

"Well, maybe you should!" She yelled into his face, snatching the paper from his hand. "And I am not being sensitive, OK? I-It's just that…" she looked away. "Never mind. I'm leaving,"

Syaoran stared at her retreating form. "Hey, wait,"

"Come to school tomorrow, alright, in the canteen? We'll do things properly this time," she spoke in a low tone again. "Bye,"

And she left, again.

Slapping his hand to his forehead once more, he grumbled. Geez, girls these days are as depressed as he thought! No wonder his cousin was acting the same and isn't anywhere near changing. Well, since she's not thinking of continuing the discussion, he might as well head back to his place, too.

He glanced at the direction she took and found her small frame along the pathway out of the park. Somehow, he felt… he felt…

What _did_ he feel?

"Argh! Whatever it is, it's stupid and she's too depressed to even walk straight," he grumbled and looked back to where he was heading. "Good riddance that I don't have to deal with her today,"

But he still looked back to the direction she took.

Guess he did feel _something_… somewhat.

* * *

"I'm sorry if I was late," 

Tomoyo looked up from her second cup of coffee, smiled up to the navy-blue haired man looking down at her, and shook her head. "N-No, not at all," she paused and sheepishly giggled, "I came early."

Eriol smiled and took his seat across her, ordering his coffee as well to a waiter standing behind him. "So, what's up?"

"W-Well, n-nothing, really," she fumbled with her fingers, "I… I just wanted to see you…" She blushed madly.

Eriol grinned. "I wanted to see you, too,"

Tomoyo turned to him with a cloak of hope on her furious heart. "Really?" Her eyes brightened and Eriol chuckled. Quickly she looked down in shame. "I-I'm sorry,"

"Oh come on now, don't be," Eriol motioned his hand under her chin to cheer her up, "I didn't mean to be so intimidating towards you,"

She blinked. "Intimidating? Pfft, you sure are full of yourself,"

There was an awkward silence and Eriol and Tomoyo could only stare at each other. A heartbeat later they chuckled and sipped their coffees, talking about all sorts of things: like how they came about to this average town and how big their families are.

"I'm an only child so everybody depended on me a lot," Eriol nodded in thought. "But it wasn't pressuring me in any way… surprisingly,"

Tomoyo nodded with him. "I'm an only child, too, though my mother is just the opposite," she sighed. "But it helped that she's making me disciplined and grounded. I don't prefer wild-child acts," she shook her head sternly.

Eriol smiled at her, rested his elbow on the table and watched her tentatively. Tomoyo caught his eyes and blushed again, biting down on her lip and looking away. "Do you always do that?"

"D-Do what…?" She timidly glanced at him.

"That." He motioned his head as if to point to her face, "You're fair-skinned, but now I can see the blood rushing through your face!" He chuckled.

Tomoyo blushed harder and covered her face with a napkin. "I-I'm so sorry…!" She cussed under her breath and prayed Eriol wouldn't see her as a fool. But when she felt a gentle touch to her chin, she followed the pull and found him smiling gently at her.

Great. She's in love.

"I like that in you," he spoke huskily, "so don't stop,"

Tomoyo shook under his warm touch and lightly pushed his fingers away. "O-OK,"

Eriol held his smile and nodded in respect to her personal space: he liked that in a girl, too. He adjusted his spectacles for a moment, collecting his hands together in a professional way, and nodded. "I hear Syaoran's paired up with your friend for… a project or something?"

Tomoyo's eyes finally returned into its beautiful shade of lavender, with a childish hint sparkling within. "Oh my goodness, I almost forgot about them! Yes, yes they are!" She giggled, "What did Li say about it?"

"Well, for starters he said-"

Tomoyo blinked, stared down her bag and blushed. "I-I'm sorry," she dug deep, pulled out her cell-phone and clicked it on, "hello-"

Eriol watched her; her face had scrunched in worry and from the looks of it, it's either her mother or it was…

"It's Sakura, something's happened," Tomoyo stood up and grabbed her bag, "I'm sorry, but I have to go and see her if she's OK,"

Eriol smiled and stood up as well, coming round the table to stand beside her. "It's alright, I had fun drinking coffee and talking to you," he softened his smile. "May I have the honour of inviting you to coffee again someday?"

Tomoyo blushed under his eyes and looked down. "Y-Yes,"

"Well then," he came closer, closed his eyes and left a soft kiss to her smooth cheek. "I'll call you,"

Tomoyo stared wide-eyed at him, held her warm cheek, blushed harder, and nodded furiously. "I-I-I'll see y-y-you, then…!" She squeaked, hurriedly made her exit and waved.

Eriol could only laugh.

* * *

"Thanks!" 

Tomoyo waved to the shopkeeper, exited from the shop and crossed the road to their apartment. Right when she had left the coffee house she immediately called Sakura to ask where she was and if she's alright enough to eat something. Sakura, as usual, wouldn't refuse anything so Tomoyo bought noodles and omelette-rice for the poor girl.

When she had climbed the stairs and unlocked the main door, the sight of Sakura's shrunken figure sitting on the sofa with her legs together and her chin on her knees almost made Tomoyo drop everything rush up to her. But Tomoyo knew well that she wasn't to be brash when Sakura's in such moods. So quietly, she walked to the kitchen, poured the noodles in two bowls, peeled the plastic open and scooped the omelette-rice into two rice bowls, poured some juice and carried them all out on a tray.

Once she was in the living room and had set the food down, she sat beside Sakura, waited for her to realise her presence and hugged her when she had opened her arms.

"Let me guess,"

Sakura nodded.

"Oh, Sakura, I'm sure it wasn't that bad, right?" Tomoyo patted her back, "Come on, eat something, then after that you can tell me what happened."

Sakura pulled away and nodded slowly. Taking the bowl that Tomoyo had given her, she slurped her noodles and sighed. Tomoyo patted her head and slurped her own noodles.

"… I'm not stupid, or dumb, am I?" Sakura suddenly queried and Tomoyo choked, her eyes wide-eyed upon her glum-looking friend.

"Sakura!"

"Tell me, Tomoyo, please. You're my friend so I expect an honest answer from you…" Sakura continued again. Her green eyes had lost its shine and she looked pale. Tomoyo grew worried.

"Sakura," she placed her bowl down and held her shoulders, "look at me and tell me why you're asking me this, because I don't think it's about what happened with you and Li anymore, is it?"

Sakura looked into her eyes. Paused, and shook her head slowly.

"So? Spill,"

Soon, her eyes were tearful and Tomoyo pulled her in for an assuring hug.

"I think I am stupid and dumb, Tomoyo…" Sakura mumbled into her hair. "I don't think I can ever do anything right-"

"Oh stop it, Sakura, please! I've told you over and over that you are intelligent in anything you have passion for: and that is to strum your guitar and write songs for my band!" Tomoyo pulled away and held Sakura's face, "Isn't that proof enough that you're not stupid and dumb?"

"But that's different!" Sakura looked away, "I-I'm talking about… you know…"

Tomoyo's shoulders dropped and she sighed. "Look, if this is about your brother again-"

"Well, what's wrong with reminiscing pains that have turned me into a total sap?" She snapped at her, "So what if I cringed at the mention of stupidity and dumbass-ness towards my being? Tomoyo, look at me," she paused, "I can't survive here, least of all prove myself to my father and brother that I am nowhere near stupid and dumb. So why should I even continue-"

"Now listen here, lil' missy, and listen good!" Tomoyo grabbed her shoulders and pointed a finger at her, "You are not stupid, you are not dumb. You _are_ going somewhere to proving yourself to your father and brother so don't quit! And don't you ever dare tell me that you've decided to leave me. You hear me?" She didn't mean to sound fierce but it was the only way her words could delve inside poor Sakura's head. Soon, she calmed down, sighed heavily and pulled her in for a hug. "I love you, you're like a sister to me so whatever happens we stick up for each other. If you're struggling, I struggle with you. If you're happy, I happy with you," she smiled brightly. "OK?"

Sakura's tearful eyes watered ten-fold and she shut her eyes. "Thank you, Tomoyo, and I'm sorry,"

"It's alright," she spoke softly, "I always forgive you, right?"

Sakura pulled away, wiped her tears and smiled at her. "Yeah, you always do," she chuckled gently. "So what did you do while I was away?" She continued with her noodles.

Immediately, Tomoyo blushed beet red. Sakura eyed her. "Tell me you didn't kiss him and decided to marry him, already?!!"

"Oh my goodness, no way! Sakura!!" Tomoyo squeaked, "Sheesh, I am not shallow, alright?" She crossed her arms, her blush still caught within her cheeks. "B-Besides, if you really wanted to know… w-we just had coffee,"

Sakura slurped the last of her noodles and drained her juice. "_Really_?"

"Oh come on now, do I really look _that_ shallow to you?" Tomoyo defended but Sakura could only shrug, a grin plastered to her face. "Whatever, but all I know is that we talked and decided to have coffee again sometime," her eyes wandered around before looking down at her noodles and slurping them up into her mouth. "No biggie,"

"Oh sure…" Sakura munched on her omelette-rice, "no _biggie_,"

"Why are you giving me that look? That's supposed to be _my_ look!"

"I _am_ your sister, you know, so whatever look you got, I'll have one just the same," Sakura chortled.

Tomoyo glared at her. "Yeah, and like all little sisters, they're annoying,"

Sakura grinned and stuck out her pink tongue.

Tomoyo snorted and they roared with laughter.

* * *

"Where in the world have you been? Have you forgotten about the meeting I scheduled for you or did you ignored it, deliberately?" 

Syaoran grumbled at his mother standing outside his room with her hands on her hips. He had just returned from the courtyard where he had trained with his sword several hundred times and was too tired to discuss anything to her, so he just fell onto his bed and pretended to snore.

"Goodness, Syaoran, when will you ever learn?!" Yelan stormed into his room and shook his shoulder. "This isn't time to slack around and ignore important meetings! Have you forgotten what is to happen at the end of this year?"

Syaoran snored again.

"Syaoran!"

"Geez, Mother, stop yelling already!" Syaoran growled, rolled over and sat up. "If you _must_ know I was out training at the courtyard and I am beat, alright? Now leave me alone," he grumbled, fell back and grabbed his pillow for a squeeze.

Yelan huffed, crossed her arms and looked up. "Well, from what I heard you had escaped the meeting to meet up with a _girl_," she paused, noticing Syaoran's eyes had flipped open and a hint of red had painted his cheeks. "What was her name again?"

Damn that Eriol.

"Oh, alright!" He sat back up angrily, "I was paired up with a gril from the school I used to be a student in and we just talked about her topics," he watched his mother. "It's not like I'm doing anything else-"

"You do know that you're to be married with a politician, right? Not some average girl with average grades who don't know a single thing about politics-"

"Haven't you heard my ranting or have you turned deaf? I said I don't want to marry Meiling!" Syaoran shook his head. "She's my _cousin_ for heaven's sakes! Isn't that wrong already?"

"Cousin or not she is the very image of a wife you should have by your side! And during the handover ceremony is where you two should be at and seen as a couple!" Yelan retorted at him. "Even if you refuse I will not cancel the arrangement I have made and the plans I have thought of, you hear me?" She made a move to stand but Syaoran called her back.

"Mother-"

"No, Syaoran, you need utmost discipline and if you still rebel against my wishes then there is nothing more I can do but wish you and _Meiling_ the best," and with that she slammed his door.

Syaoran sighed heavily; great, his mother's angry, Kinomoto's depressed, Eriol's roaring in victory…

What else could go wrong?

His bedside telephone rung and he grumbled. Reaching for the handset, he croaked a hello.

"Get ready a tuxedo, man, 'cuz I am going to ask Tomoyo her hand in marriage!" Eriol yelled into the receiver.

Immediately, Syaoran slammed it back down and fell to his bed again.

Well, there's that…

* * *

**-End of Chapter Two-**

* * *

**Author's Note**: How? How is it now??? Oh gosh i'm anxious to write the next chappie. But i dont know about y'all though. Are you alright with this? Please do **REVIEW**! Please? 


	3. Rain, Abuse and Beaches

**The Bond that Binds Us**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Rain, Abuse and Beaches**

* * *

It suddenly rained today so Sakura came in soaking wet; her hair dripping with rainwater, her blouse heavy and hopefully not see-through. Tomoyo watched her drag herself in and whispered into her ear.

"Need some change?"

Sakura grumbled.

Few hours and some several wardrobe changes later, Sakura sits tiredly with Tomoyo across her and their books sprawled on the table in front of them.

"… Yes, Sakura, this goes here and six will become a negative," Tomoyo drawled inwardly.

Sakura shut her eyes and dropped her head. "I suck,"

"No, you don't," Tomoyo snapped, "you're just a little… uh… slow?"

Sakura raised her head to stare at Tomoyo, "Thanks a lot Tomoyo, it made me feel a whole lot better," and she slammed it back down again, "ouch…"

"Geez, what happened? First, you're late and came in soaking wet – don't you ever bring an umbrella? Second, you look terrible and why haven't you finished your Calculus yet? I thought you've done it already?"

Sakura grumbled.

"Sakura,"

Sakura looked up. "I called my father yesterday night, when you were sleeping and I couldn't," her eyes looked at an ant scurrying across the table and under her scripts. "As usual, he wasn't even around to pick it up. God knows what he's doing,"

Tomoyo's lips pursed. "He _is_ a busy man, isn't he?"

"… No, it's just that he doesn't want to have anything to do with me anymore," Sakura mumbled. "That's all,"

"Please, Sakura, stop being so dark all the time! Just because your father and your brother did things to you in the past doesn't make you weaker or… less-intelligent." Sakura dropped her eyes to her friend, "You have every right to want to try and prove to them and have the decency to want to say that you love them," Tomoyo's eyes shone, "I'm glad you're making the effort as a family member – even if it wasn't taken seriously or being replied. It's the thought that counts, doesn't it?"

Sakura stared at her friend, then to the ant that had crawled back out from under the papers and scurried away. She had been thinking a lot about her father and her brother, and how much they meant to her and why they don't seem to see that they are. She wondered what she had done and what became this way… Was it because of her mother who had died those years back? Do they feel threatened somehow? Oh, she doesn't know, and it hurt her even more…

"Sakura,"

"No, Tomoyo, you're right, I shouldn't be bummed that I'm the only one doing everything to keep the family together and that I shouldn't stop proving myself-"

"Sakura,"

"Wait, Tomoyo, I'm not finished," Sakura sternly held a hand up. "I should stop being emotional, sensitive and react with courage to the isolation I received from them, and to take it in my stride that despite it all I am still living my life and working harder than anyone expected. I want to be stronger, make a difference, and show them the strength of someone who had been abused and still survived it all-"

Tomoyo suddenly stood up. "Li,"

Sakura's eyes widened and she swung her head around, her face slammed into his stomach. "Oh my God-" she hurriedly stood up, "-I-I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that-"

"N-N-No…" he spoke, his eyes locked on her face. "I-I-It's alright," he caressed his stomach slowly.

Sakura flushed and looked down. "W-Well then," she turned herself around, collected her books and papers and packed them in her bag. "See you at home, Tomoyo," she looked up to her friend with an affectionate smile. "Thanks,"

Tomoyo smiled back and nodded. "I'll buy dinner,"

Sakura nodded and turned to walk away.

Syaoran watched her and was about to follow her when Tomoyo coughed for his attention. He turned around and looked at her. "What?"

Her eyes were pleading. "Be nice to her today, OK? She's not holding up well as you have heard,"

Syaoran looked away. "So it seems," he turned around and walked up to her. "Hey-"

"Want to grab something to eat?" She quickly asked.

Syaoran eyed her. "Haven't you eaten already?"

"No, I didn't have the mood before," Sakura sighed, "but it'd be nice to have some company now," she smiled; a weak one but Syaoran knew better than to ask her a thousand and one questions.

"Sure,"

* * *

"What will you be having?" 

Syaoran's eyes roamed above the menu and to her face scrunched together while looking at her own. He had been wondering in his mind over what she said. He couldn't calm down knowing that she had been abused by her own family-

"Li?"

He blinked at the sudden mention of his family name. He liked it better if she did say his real name. "U-Uh…"

She eyed him. "Are you hungry or not?"

He paused for a moment.

"What will you be having?"

She shrugged but had twisted herself around to grab a waiter's attention. Pointing to something in the middle of the menu, the waiter jotted her order down. Then their eyes roamed over to Syaoran.

"Uh…"

"Maybe you'd like something special today, Sir? Might I suggest…" he came around the table and stood behind him. Bending a little bit, he pointed his finger to a weirdly-named dish. "There are cockles, squid, shrimp and all sorts of seafood-"

"M-Maybe I'll take the spaghetti," he shakily smiled up to the waiter.

Sakura held back a light chuckle. "W-Well then," the waiter somehow looked disheartened, but held his smile, collected the menus and jotted the order on his pad, "since today's Friday drinks are on the house," he smiled at them and walked away.

"Thanks…"

Syaoran looked across the table and to a pair of bright green eyes. "For what?"

"For ordering something to eat even though you don't want to," Sakura's lips curled into a small smile. "Thanks,"

Syaoran made an attempt to smile back. "S-S-Sure,"

She chuckled behind a slender hand.

He cocked a brow. "What's so funny?"

She chuckled even harder, this time almost letting out a snort.

"You know, it's rude to laugh at something that doesn't seem amusing to the people around you," Syaoran spoke.

"Oh, alright!" Her voice as light and as cheerful, "It's just that… you wanted to smile but it looked like it took a whole lot out of you just to do so!" She chuckled, her eyes closed and her hand over her mouth. "I've…! I've never… ever seen anyone who took such a hard time smiling!"

Syaoran blushed, and he crossed his arms in annoyance. "Well, a thing like that isn't worth being amused or laughing your head off for,"

"Oh, Syaoran, lighten up! You should really take a good look at yourself wanting to smile," Sakura's laughter turned into a low rumble, "it was so cute!"

It's either she's purposefully saying things to make him feel gooey all over or that she didn't realise a thing she's saying – including his name – and thought it didn't matter to him.

Well, it did, for his heart had thumped hard in anxiety.

And instead of coughing his embarrassment away, he croaked and Sakura roared in laughter again, this time making everybody around them turn to stare.

"Stop laughing,"

"Ha ha! You're so amusing to watch-"

"Stop it,"

"Oh, come on now, don't you ever enjoy yourself? Laugh it off! It'll make you feel better even if you had a terrible day to start off with,"

Syaoran's eyes suddenly focused on her.

Soon, her laughter slowed and she returned to become the depressed girl he first met at the club. And somehow, something had tugged in his heart and he almost thought of holding her hand and asking her what's going on in her head.

"Sorry,"

"N-No," he tore his eyes away, "i-i-it's fine,"

"No! No, it's not fine!" She snapped and he looked back, "Nothing's fine anymore! Nothing! I've seen how people looked at me and I know that they see me as a stupid child who can't even stand on her own two feet. That she is only dependent enough when you twist her mind and make her look stupid," she shut her eyes and covered her face with her hands. "I can never do anything right! I woke up late, didn't even think of bringing an umbrella along and ended up coming to school soaked to the bone, wasted a few good hours over washing myself up and drying my stuff when I could've finished my Calculus…"

Her lips shook and a gasp escaped her. Only one thing that was going on in his mind: she's in pain and she's crying.

OK, that makes two.

"Look, S-S-Sakur-"

"You agree, don't you?" She pulled her hands away and stared at him with watery eyes. "Don't you? You said it yourself that I'm stupid and dumb…"

Syaoran was taken aback by her and he had to bite down on his lip. "L-L-Look, Sak-Kinomoto," he mumbled, "I… I didn't know anything and I'm sorry! I'm deeply sorry and maybe I should've known better to judge people. What I said wasn't right-"

"Oh stop it already, trying to cheer me up with words that don't mean a thing!" Sakura snapped again, "You know well that you're just talking bullshit to me and you don't mean a word. You're just trying to hide the embarrassment and tell me things that you thought would stop me from crying." Now, she looked angry and she made to stand, "Well, guess what mister, you're doing a bad job at it so why don't you just drop the act and cuss me silly for all I care!"

She turned around, slammed into the waiter who had carried a tray of juices, glared at him, and stormed away.

"Hey, hey wait a minute!" Syaoran stood up, apologised to the waiter, stuffed a hundred in his breast pocket and ran out of the restaurant. "S-S-Sakura!"

She disappeared, again, into the thickness of the crowd and the rain that had begun to heavily pour. Instead of calling for a cab like he thought he would in a situation like this, he shoved his way through the crowd and called out her name. Several people had pushed him down and said profanities at him but he didn't care. He was worried; worried for her, worried for her well-being…

Worried about her broken heart.

"Dammit!" He cussed under his breath, pushing people out of his way and peeking inside other restaurants, clubs and stores he prayed she'd be in. But amongst the crowds inside, she wasn't there. Panicking, he fished out his cell-phone and was about to dial a number when he saw a face huddled amongst a crowd. He let out a heavy sigh of relief and shoved his way inside.

"S-Sakura…?" He was about to grab her shoulders when she had twisted herself around to shove her way out of the store. "Hey, wait!" He tried to grab her hand but she wrenched it away and walked out.

Furious, he ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Will you just stop and listen to me-"

"What the bloody hell for?!" She yelled into his face. Raindrops were caught in her lashes and she had to blink several times. Wiping them away, she twisted herself out of his grasp and took a step.

"Come back here," Syaoran grabbed her to him.

"Let go of me!"

"No! Not in this heavy rain," he looked around, ignored the stares, hailed for a cab and opened the car door for her. "Get in,"

"No,"

"Geez! Just get the hell in!" He pushed her in, slid inside, gave the driver the address and closed the door after himself.

* * *

"Hello…?" 

"Hey there, sweetie, can we come over?"

Eriol groggily sat up on his bed. "W-What…?"

"Oh come on now, don't tell me you've forgotten our arrangement tonight?" A giggle was heard and then several more.

Eriol scratched his head, grabbed the desk clock and groaned. "It's only six in the afternoon… Why would you want to come over now?"

A shrill of laughter was heard. "Silly, Eriol, the longer hours we have, the better! Isn't that what you want?" Then, a husky purr, "We can play however you want… wherever you want… whichever way you want… Isn't that nice?"

Immediately, Eriol's eyes flipped open and his heart thumped with anxiety. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Come over, the lot of ya!"

"Yay!!" The squealed and they clicked off.

* * *

"Where are we?" 

Syaoran closed the car door after her, handed the driver twenty dollars and led her towards the sandy beach.

The rain had finally stopped and the sun had set causing its orange rays to melt against the horizon, giving it a nice glow of serenity and calm. Waves furiously crashed onto the shores and Sakura just smiled. Finally.

"This is beautiful…" her voice became soft.

Syaoran came to stand beside her. "Yeah, it is,"

She turned to look at him. "Why did you bring me here?"

He didn't look back; his amber eyes now held the flicker of flames. "What do you feel when you see this?"

Sakura eyed him. "Well," she looked back out to the sea and inhaled the salty scent of seawater and fresh breeze, "I feel… calm, collected… I feel at ease,"

"That's good," Syaoran spoke, "because I can never feel anything whenever I come here…"

She whipped her head about to stare at him. "W-Why not?"

He just shrugged. "Maybe it's because I never felt warm before-"

"Impossible! Everybody has to feel warm at some point in their life! I bet your parents were warm to you, right? _Right_?" Sakura panicked. She didn't know why she panicked, but she couldn't help herself. She's never met anybody who never had the chance to feel before…

He formed a small smile. "I guess not,"

Her shoulders drooped. "B-But…"

He turned his face to her. "Come, I want to show you something," he motioned his head to the left and she followed.

Syaoran admitted; he admitted that he couldn't feel anything whenever he comes to this beach. To her! He had come here often but never once felt anything warm or fuzzy. All he understood was that the sand felt irritating against his feet and that the salty air had even choked him once.

He sighed, glanced to the side, smiled at Sakura gazing out to the sea, and lightly touched her arm. "Over here,"

She swung her head about, followed Syaoran, took another look at the sea behind her and-

"Oof!" She slammed into his chest and stumbled back quickly to apologise. "I-I'm sorry…!"

Syaoran chuckled lightly. "It's alright," he stepped sideways and showed her a white house. "This is my beach house."

Sakura's mouth immediately dropped open and she stared wide-eyed at the big white house. It looked magnificent; it had a lot of windows, a brown roof and a patio connected to the back of the house.

"S-Syaoran…" she breathed and came closer.

And to hear her call his name was the cherry topping on his desert. He smiled at her back. "It took me a while to build this by myself but," he tore his gaze to look upon his creation, "it was worth my time."

"You built this… by yourself?" Sakura turned to him.

He nodded, approached the door and pushed it open. "Come on in,"

* * *

"Can we really rely on this son of yours, Yelan? I've heard stories about him that aren't to our expectations. In fact, it has lowered it all." 

Yelan gazed at the other members of the BOARD and sighed quietly. She was called to attend a meeting with them and all they've ever talked about were politics and the handover that's well coming their way. Yelan admits that she didn't like these meetings, too, but she had to attend if it was to get her son the posting as official leader of the Li Corporation and a member of the BOARD in this city.

"My utmost apologies, members of the BOARD, but my son has been nothing but a dignified, strong and intelligent adult. His past behaviours are, of course, due to a rebellious phase that I assure you, he has gotten rid of," she paused to watch them intently. "And we did agree upon his suitable partner in light of the handover, so I am sure he'd be a better person then,"

The current leader sitting across her, eyed her. "We trust your words, Yelan, but children aren't meant to be involving themselves in difficult times like politics and power-struggle," he leaned closer with his hands together, "do you believe your son and his future-partner are able to handle that much power?"

Yelan formed a small smile to him. "With all due respect, Sir, I trust my son with all my life and I'd believe him no matter what. Even on _your_ daughter,"

The leader stared at her. "Very well then," he turned to his other members, stood up and placed a hand to the long table. "In the name of Li,"

The other members stood up, adjusted their blazers, glanced at their leader and did the same. "In the name of Li," they deeply spoke before pushing their chairs back and walking out of the meeting room.

Yelan quickly stood up and came up to the leader, "Feiren,"

"Yelan," he spoke deeply.

Her eyes flashed. "Stop worrying,"

He sighed heavily. "How can I, when the handover is in two months and my daughter can't stop yelling at my advisors to call her '_First Lady_' and that all the female toilets are to be painted in _red_ and flourished with _red_ fluff and a _red_ carpet?"

Yelan chuckled. "She _is_ your daughter, Feiren,"

"_Step_-daughter, Yelan," he added, "have you forgotten?"

Yelan smiled into his tired eyes. "She is _still_ your daughter, Feiren, and the future-wife to my son," she paused to pat on his shoulder. "She'll do great for the corporation."

Feiren smiled at her. "Thanks, Yelan,"

"Anytime, little brother," she paused. "Anytime,"

* * *

**-End of Chapter Three-**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, i kindda felt like this chappie isn't like the previous but there's a purpose to this chappie so do be patient with me, yes? **REVIEW**! Teehee. 


	4. School Dance Part One

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: School Dance (Part One)

* * *

A week's passed and the preparations for the upcoming – and _most_ last minute planned – post-exam dance has begun. Most of the students were divided into their sub-groups; some with the decorations, some with the recreations – if there were to be any – while some with the administration, dress code, and theme. Sakura and Tomoyo, unfortunately, were stuck with the _boring_ logistics.

"Why are we always stuck with carrying stuff, and cleaning up stuff? Why can't we be with the deco-team or the recreation-team?"

Tomoyo smiled at her. "It's fun sometimes, right?"

"_Define_ fun, Tomoyo, really," Sakura grumbled, "I haven't had much fun in years…"

Tomoyo chuckled lightly and patted her head.

And since that week Sakura felt nothing but sad, depressed and stressed out. Not only was she due to hand in her Ethics project by Friday, she was given the job of a lifetime: _chair_-person. She had to arrange the thousand and two-hundred chairs by this Friday night – since the dance falls on Saturday.

She dropped her head to the table in angst. "I hate my life,"

"No, you don't," Tomoyo quipped.

She, however, was only assigned with the table setting and the kind of fabric they told her to choose.

"Shut up, you got the easiest job ever, Tomoyo," Sakura grumbled, "I knew those girls never liked me in the first place. You could see it in their eyes – all furious and bitchy and stuff."

Tomoyo chuckled lightly again. "Oh, please, you're just being a sourpuss. Stop it already!" She grabbed a book full of fabric samples, "Besides, it's not like you're not invited to come or anything. Everybody's invited, even the plus-ones!"

Sakura glared at her. "If you _must_ know, I'm not going because one, I don't have the time. Two, I don't have the time. And three, _I don't have the time_!" She huffed angrily and crossed her arms.

Tomoyo turned to look at her. "Come that by me, again? Have I misheard what you just said? Sakura, you _must_ be going to this dance!"

Sakura just looked away.

"Why not?!"

"Because…! I just don't want to,"

Tomoyo eyed her. "What's wrong with you? Ever since the day you went out with Li-kun your mood's been very horrible," she leaned towards the table, her raven hair falling in curls and grazing the table in between them. "Did something happen?"

Sakura kept her gaze away from her best friend, knowing that she can read her like an open book. She didn't want to discuss anything that had ever happened that afternoon, what with the crying and the running in the rain and the entering of his beach house…

_His beach house was like none other; it was full of white surfaces and not a single speck of dirt can be seen no matter where you traced your finger on. Compared to the outside, inside seemed so much better. He had hung several black-and-white pictures of other beaches with other people in the background, some antique vases of sort yet fitted with the contemporary feel and look he gave to this living room – and it's only the living room._

_"Wow… it's beautiful outside, but it's magnificent on the inside!" She breathed out. _

_She knew she had been a terrible wreck to him today but she couldn't help but be so curious and anxious at the sight of his beach house. If she apologised, would he forgive her?_

_Slowly, she turned to face him. Syaoran had just closed the door and took a few steps, but when he caught Sakura's gaze upon him, that sorrowful look, he blinked and halted in the middle of the living room._

_"What?"_

_Sakura fumbled with her fingers. "H-Have I apologised, t-to the way I acted with you before?"_

_Syaoran stared at her._

_"I-I just… wanted to say I'm sorry for how I've been to you and that you don't deserve any part of it. You were being a friend to me and I should appreciate it, not disregard it or make it any more harder for you," she paused for a breather, "and I don't blame you if you won't forgive me because all my life I've never known someone who'd say 'I forgive you' even if I begged for it…" She finally dropped her hands and hardened her gaze on his shocked, amused-like face. "So… Will you?"_

_It took him at least a whole minute to understand what she had blabbered to him. And when he finally grasped the whole situation, he burst out laughing._

_"Hey!"_

_He held his stomach. "I can't believe you just said all that rubbish just to ask forgiveness from me!" He gasped for breath. "I can't understand you girls! You take things too seriously!"_

_Sakura flushed with embarrassment and crossed her arms. "Of course we take it seriously because we don't want people to hate each other! Even if the problem was a teeny one, it matters to say sorry!" She huffed and turned around. "And since you're not taking me seriously, I won't say another sorry to you, ever."_

_"Oh come on, now, you can't be taking this seriously, too!" He came up to her, still panting with laughter. "I mean, it's just too cute seeing you standing there and looking all embarrassed and stuff and blabbering things just so you can tell me you're sorry!" He patted her shoulder, still shaking and controlling himself._

_Sakura blinked. What did he just say?_

_"Besides, you are forgiven!" He came round her and looked her in the eye, his hands behind his back, a smile slapped on his face. "I've been through that phase before so I can't blame you for being that way,"_

_Sakura stared at him. "S-S-So…?"_

_"So, I forgive you," his smiled widened. "Now, come on," he turned to walk into his kitchen just across the living room. "What do you savvy having?" He started opening cupboards and then the fridge, "I've got beer, vodka, champagne-"_

_"Pardon me, Sir! If you haven't noticed, I don't drink-"_

_"I know," he peered over the fridge door, looked into her eyes again and smiled. "I was only pulling your leg,"_

_Sakura furrowed her brows. What in the world is the matter with him? Not only has he become too friendly with her, he's offering her all sorts of stuff from his fridge right after simply – and smiling – that he forgives her?! Jeez, this boy's confusing… She sighed heavily, walked into the kitchen and looked into his fridge he had left open._

_"Wow, you're stocked up," she blinked, surprised it was even full. Compared to the apartment she shared with Tomoyo, it was full even to the top; the freezer was filled with packed fish, meat, chicken nuggets and ice cubes. The middle section packed with sauces – light, dark, tomato, chilli – and some other bottled things she couldn't tell. The bottom section was brimming with green vegetables wrapped in plastic, red chillies, green chillies, cucumbers, tomatoes… _

_"Is there a woman living here?" She suddenly asked._

_Syaoran glanced at her. He was washing two mugs and was about to pour hot water. "What?"_

_Sakura closed the door and came up to the kitchen top. "Is there a woman in your life, living here, stocking up your fridge and screaming at me to leave?"_

_Syaoran snorted out laughing and continued with making coffee. "I can't understand you girls, at all. Just because my fridge is packed with stuff doesn't mean I have a girl living with me," he turned to her, holding a tea spoon and jerking it to make his point. "I've never had a girl live with me before. Not even when I was schooling,"_

_"Never?"_

_"Never," he clink his spoon to his green mug, stirred, placed the spoon on a blue mat to dry it, grabbed the mugs up and gave one to her. "Here you go,"_

_"Thank you," She grabbed it. "So then, if this is your beach house, why is it stocked? Do you always come here?"_

_"I live here, actually," he smiled at her, sipping his hot coffee after a brief blow to cool it down. "I don't have an apartment of my own,"_

_"Why not?" She sipped hers too. Hmm… Not bad._

_"I never liked living in the city. Too busy," he shook his head._

_Sakura nodded._

_After drinking their coffee, nibbling onto some plain biscuits while chatting and watching TV, Sakura finally whisked her watch to check the time, grabbed her bag from the floor and made a move towards the door._

_"It's getting late. I better head home before Tomoyo screams at me," she shook her head. "She's one hell of a screamer…"_

_Syaoran fumbled to stand. "H-Hey, wait!"_

_Sakura turned to him. "Hmm?"_

_"Uh…" He paused, ran his hand through his thick chocolate hair. "W-Would you like to meet up again some time? I-I can help you with the rest of your project, if you'd like…"_

_She smiled at him. "No, there's no need. I don't want to trouble you anymore," she paused to jerk her head at something behind him._

_He turned around, stared wide-eyed at his desk filled with papers and turned back to look at her. She still kept her smile._

_"N-No! Those… those papers don't matter to me. What matters is-" he immediately stopped himself and he looked away._

_Sakura tilted her head. "What?"_

_He lowered his eyes. "N-Nothing…"_

_She blinked. "Well then, I'd best be off," she opened the door, turned back and waved at him. "Thanks for inviting me and showing me your house. I appreciate your gesture," _

_She closed the door, walked down the wooden steps and was about to drop her feet to the sand when she heard the door slammed open behind her._

_"Sakura!"_

_She swung her head about._

_Syaoran, suddenly looking like he just ran two marathons, came down the steps, grazed his fingers over her arm and turned her around. Sakura stared at his hand and up to his face. She was about to protest when he lowered his face and lightly touched his lips to her cheek._

_She held her breath. "…..!!!"_

_Timidly, he pulled away. "G-Good night,"_

_Her eyes burned into his face, her embarrassment boiling to a point where she felt dizzy and thought she'd want to die. And because of this, instead of replying to him, she made a run for it, into the night, and away from this weird man…_

She lightly touched her cheek where he had left his kiss. That was completely unnecessary but he insists on giving it to her. How can he treat her like this?! They've only met and he's giving her teasing glances, touching her arms, inviting her to his _beach house_, and not to mention, giving her a kiss on the cheek!

She slammed her head to the table again. "Why…"

Tomoyo ignored her, humming tunes while leafing through the pages for fabrics.

* * *

"She's avoiding me, Eriol,"

Eriol fumbled with his glasses, wiped dust from its lenses and put them back on, lenses gleaming. "What makes you think so?"

Syaoran shrugged.

"Really, Syaoran, I didn't know you cared for the little girl," Eriol grinned.

"I do not!"

Eriol calmly eyed him. "Really?"

Syaoran stared at him. For a moment there he would say anything to prove to his friend that there were no fluttery flowers around him, or that there were no mushy feelings filling his heart. He would've said it in a split second! But… After kissing her (_IT WAS ONLY ON THE CHEEK!!_) that night in front of his beach house, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

He remembered how it happened then, how she had changed moods faster than he could blink in surprise, how she ran out and argued with him in the heavy rain, and how beautiful she looked when she saw his beach house. She had that serene look then, a look he wished he could have, and a feeling he could feel. And to hear her past abuse by her family, that was a whirlwind of emotions. He didn't understand why her own family would hurt her just because of her mother's passing. It doesn't make any sense to him at all.

"… Was it wrong for me to feel pity for her, Eriol?"

Eriol smiled at a bunch of ladies strolling outside the café. "Why would you want to feel pity for her?"

"Well, she did say she was terribly abused by her family before she came here and… You know how I feel about all this, right?" Syaoran spoke while Eriol continued nodding. "I don't know, Eriol. It's only been a week since I last saw her and I'm already feeling worried and… all sorts of other things," eventually, he grumbled.

Eriol eyed him. "You do like her, don't you?"

Syaoran sighed, not knowing if he could just lie to him or let it pass.

"But you did say she had been abused before, I don't blame her if she were a sensitive or a high-maintenance kind of girl," his eyes roamed over a waitress and he grinned. Syaoran coughed for attention. "Oh, sorry. What I'm trying to say is maybe you should just stay away from this girl and give her some space! Maybe she's not ready for a relationship, especially with someone who's well-known in this city,"

Syaoran stared at him. "A-About that…" he ran a hand through his hair, "I doubt she knows a thing about me…"

Eriol furrowed his brows. "Care to explain why?"

"W-W-Well… She hadn't mentioned anything about my line of work and she hasn't realised my family name was a famous name-"

"WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULDN'T KNOW ABOUT YOU?!"

Syaoran stared at him. "How the hell should I know? Besides, I don't bother about my mother or the position of _whatsit_ company," he huffed. "It don't matter to me anymore,"

"You're joking, right? You've _got_ to be joking!" Eriol grabbed Syaoran by the shoulders. "You cannot throw this opportunity to order people around, Syaoran! Can't you see the power you'll have once you become the next leader of the company? Can you not see the number of dollars on your pay-cheque once you _become_ one?!" He shook his friend like a rag doll, hoping to make his point.

Syaoran suddenly felt dizzy and he pushed his friend away. "Get off me!" He growled. "Look, I don't want to have anything to do with the city so I refuse to take the position! Eriol, I'd rather have the freedom and peace surrounding me, than have the powers of ordering my _minions_ as you so like to call it. I want to calm down, ignore the busy people and politics. I want to rest, enjoy the rest of my life while I still have it…" He sighed with content. "I want to share my life with someone I love-"

"Cheesy, cheesy, cheesy!" Eriol spat. "I can't believe you've changed in only two weeks! Ever since you met the girl you've become a whole different person! And if your mother hears about this-"

"She'll never know! And beside, if she does know about what I choose to do and what I don't choose to do, she will have to suck it up or else," Syaoran nodded in stern satisfaction and crossed his arms. "I am a grown man and I don't need anybody to tell me what I should do no matter how diplomatic or how grave my decisions will be,"

* * *

"Are you serious?

"Yeah, I can't believe it either!"

Sakura looked up from her clipboard, over Tomoyo's bent head, towards two girls who were just about to walk past their table. She couldn't help but listen to their conversation, so why not?

"Aren't there any other acts out there for the dance?"

"I don't think so. I heard Chiyuki's having a lot of problems finding a band-"

Tomoyo's head immediately shot up, her ears perked, a smile slapped on her porcelain face. Sakura's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head, mouthing a firm 'no' to her ecstatic best friend.

"You don't have a band?"

The girls blinked at her, looked at each other and nodded glumly.

Tomoyo tossed her head to Sakura and grinned wider. "Why not?"

"No! I told you I'm not going to the dance!" Sakura furrowed her brows and dropped her head to stare at her blank clipboard.

"Oh, please, Sakura?" Tomoyo begged. "Wouldn't it be fun to sing some of our songs for the school dance? Please, please?"

"You two can sing?" One of the girls asked.

Tomoyo looked back to them and nodded furiously. "We sang a couple times in a club uptown. I think we should be fine, don't you think so, Sakura?" She looked back. "Please? Just for this dance, no more-"

"No, Tomoyo, please! I don't want to get involved in any acts whatsoever! Besides, I can't sing-"

"Liar, you can sing well!" She grinned at the girls. "She can sing well-"

"No I cannot sing well, stop it!" Sakura growled at her then looked to the confused girls. "Look, I'm sorry Chiyuki couldn't find a band to play but I hope she does, alright? Alright, goodbye,"

"Jeez, Sakura, what's up with you?" Tomoyo grunted and shook her head. "I-I'm sorry,"

The girls just smiled and walked away. Tomoyo shifted in her seat, her lavender eyes on Sakura's head and her fingers that were furiously scribbling something on her clipboard. She reached out for her hand, grasped on it and sighed as loudly as she could. Sakura grumbled.

"What?"

"What did Li-kun do to you?" Tomoyo eyed her. "Ever since you met him last week, you've changed-"

"I said drop it! I don't want to talk about him, OK?" Sakura pulled her hand away. "We have chairs and tables to arrange; you with your fabrics and me with the arrangements. Why don't we pay attention to that for a change, huh?"

Tomoyo gaped at her. "What happened to my bouncy little friend who likes to smile and laugh, huh? Where has she gone to?"

Sakura just ignored her.

And she kept on ignoring her even up to the night before the dance, taking one last look at the big community hall just across the school filled with neatly arranged chairs and tables with lovely tablecloths and other decorative stuffs on them, courtesy of Tomoyo. She sighed heavily. She didn't mean to ignore her, she just wanted to get this done and over with so that she could finish her pending projects and rest for the weekend.

She pulled the big doors closed, locked the doors, threw the keys into the air and was about to grab it when a girl suddenly popped up in front of her.

"Hoe!"

The girl eyed her, as if she was a lunatic who just saw another lunatic. "What're you screaming for?"

Sakura held her chest. "I-I'm sorry. You scared me,"

"Oh boo-hoo," her eyes roamed past her to the community hall. "What were you doing?"

Sakura blinked. "Nothing,"

The girl looked back to her.

"I-It's just a school dance. I was in-charge of the chairs-"

She roared with laughter, her raven hair bouncing on her shoulders, her hand to her wide-open mouth, her eyes shut.

Sakura flushed. "It seemed to sound amusing to you,"

"Of course it is, for someone like you I found it so much more amusing," she scanned Sakura from head to toe, her bright ruby eyes gleaming in the mild darkness. "Actually, I'm quite surprised. Because of your shabby look I thought you were the _cleaner_," she roared with laughter again, slapping her hand to her right thigh.

Sakura flared and she looked away. "Well _that_ settles it then," she walked past her, glared at an old man who was standing by a black car and crossed the road.

The girl turned around, walked up to the man and grinned.

"What is it, Lady Meiling?"

Her eyes twinkled. "Nothing, Wei," she glanced at him. "Nothing,"

* * *

"How do I look?"

Sakura glumly looked up from her textbook, nodded and turned back to flip a page. Tomoyo pouted, swung around and stared at her image on the full-length mirror.

"You know, I think I should've done my hair in this way," she raised a lock of raven hair on top of her head.

She had adorned a cherry-blossom on the side of her head and had curled every lock of her hair so that she could complete her exquisite look, combined with her A-cut lavender dress that ended just above her ankles. She had long white gloves on and locked an amethyst jewel necklace around her slender neck; the locket grazing just above her sleeveless-half of the dress.

"Mm…" Sakura mumbled.

"Or maybe put on some nice silver earrings. My ears look boring,"

"Mm…"

Tomoyo glanced at Sakura's image from the mirror. "Maybe I shouldn't go-"

"No!" Sakura swung her head to look at her. "You should go. You really wanted to go, don't you? Please, just because of me doesn't mean you have to sacrifice your fun,"

Tomoyo eyed her, dropped her lock of hair, walked towards the long couch and sat beside Sakura. She draped her hand over her shoulders, leaned her head and sighed just beside her ear.

"Please tell me what happened between you and Li-kun. I'm worried about you,"

Sakura tensed and quickly cleared her throat. "N-Nothing. Nothing happened-"

"Please, Sakura, tell me," she pulled away. "If you don't tell me, then I won't go to the dance," she crossed her arms.

Sakura gaped at her. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes, I just did,"

Eventually Sakura sighed and surrendered, telling her from when she left school that day to the part where Syaoran kissed her on the cheek. When she was finished, Sakura looked over to Tomoyo and found her mouth dropped wide-open in total shock. She rolled her eyes and continued to stare at her textbook—

"AHH!"

"Hoe!" Sakura tumbled to the floor.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo shrieked.

"What, what?!" Sakura shrieked back, peeking from the side of the table.

"This is perfect!" Tomoyo slapped both hands to her cheeks and closed her eyes as if she was in total bliss. "Just perfect!"

"What? What's so perfect?" Sakura adjusted her shirt.

"You, and Li-kun, at the dance, in pretty clothes and looking into each other's eyes and-"

"Hey, hey, wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Sakura stopped her. "What did you just say?"

Tomoyo opened her eyes and stared at her, as if she was too slow to understand what she was saying. "You, Li-kun, dance, together. Pretty clothes, eyes, kiss-"

"Oh my God, please tell me you didn't invite Syao-" Sakura stopped quickly and cleared her throat. "-Li to the school dance,"

Tomoyo grinned at her, her eyes twinkling like stars.

"Tomoyo!!"

"What? I only invited Eriol-kun but he insists on bringing Li-kun along so I said why not," she simply shrugged and stood up. "Now that I know he likes you and you like him, why would it be a problem to you?" She stood up and adjusted her hair again.

"_Why would it be a problem to me_?" She repeated, standing up after her and approaching her. "Tomoyo, I do not want to go to the dance either way! Didn't you hear me?"

Tomoyo grunted again and looked at her. "Look, I booked us a slot between nine o'clock and ten to sing some songs for the dance and I thought maybe I could invite Eriol so I did and he said he wanted to invite Li-kun and I said OK," she paused. "Then he asked if you would come and I said I'll convince you and now that I have, you _are_ to come,"

Sakura stared at her. "Tomoyo!"

"Just go, please? You've been cooped up in the house with your projects and I think you deserve to go to this dance more than I," she grabbed Sakura's wrist, pulled her into her bedroom and opened her wardrobe. "See, I even picked out a dress for you. And don't worry, they wouldn't mind us wearing our dresses while we sing-"

"Tomoyo!"

She smiled into her wide, angry green eyes and patted her shoulder. "You'll thank me later,"

* * *

**End of Chapter Four**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** **I know, I know. I haven't been updating regularly as I promised I would but as usual, I had a terrible writer's block, exams and some holidays to spend on so I couldn't properly think of story. But I did and I really hoped you liked it. To those who couldn't understand what was going on, well I beg for forgiveness because I really tried making it a simple plot. LOL. Well, do review. Thanks lots!**


	5. School Dance Part Two

* * *

**Chapter Five: School Dance (Part Two)**

* * *

"Come on, Syaoran! I don't wanna be late!"

Eriol tugged on Syaoran's black coat sleeve. He had finally coaxed poor Syaoran, again, to attend a 'formal party' at a neighbourhood community hall, ordering him to put on his best clothes and shiny shoes. Syaoran, as usual, was confused.

"Where in the world are we going, Eriol?"

He just grinned. "You'll see."

"I hate you,"

"Me too," Eriol laughed, tugged him harder and led him towards the entrance adorned with streamers, balloons and paper flowers. To Eriol, it was an opportunity; to Syaoran, it was a man's worst nightmare. From far away Syaoran could tell that this wasn't just a formal party, it was more like a school dance as he stepped further inside with Eriol grinning to himself. There were youngsters everywhere, wearing all sorts of colours, in all sorts of dresses. He growled, grabbed Eriol by the arm and pulled him close.

"You lied to me, again!"

Eriol just shrugged. "You hate me now, but I _bet_ you'll thank me later." His gaze fell onto something over his shoulder and his navy-blue eyes twinkled. "Tomoyo!"

Syaoran blinked at him, turned himself around and stared at Tomoyo flushed in her lavender dress and smiling nervously back at Eriol.

"E-Eriol-kun…"

Wait, if she is here then that means…

His eyes suddenly roamed above the several bobbing heads, to the stage where a band was preparing their instruments, and then to the refreshment table where several boys surrounded a girl wearing a silky green sleeveless dress. He blinked again and stared. Auburn hair, gorgeous smile, green eyes… It's her!

"Excuse me," he mumbled and walked towards the refreshment table.

Eriol eyed him in his wake and smiled. Tomoyo came up to him, looked towards Syaoran's back and giggled. Eriol looked down and kissed her cheek.

"You look beautiful tonight,"

Tomoyo peered up to him timidly and coughed. "T-Thank you," she stared at his collar, adjusted it and brushed invisible dust. "Y-You too,"

"May I have this dance?"

* * *

"Why have I not seen you before, huh? I didn't know we had a gorgeous student in our school!"

"H-Ha… Ha, ha," Sakura nervously laughed.

When she had arrived, unwillingly, with Tomoyo and had climbed out of the black car her mother had sent over, including a driver, a group of seniors crowded around her and had asked to dance with her. Sakura politely said no but they aggressively insisted. Tomoyo tried to help but they had shoved her away so she was forced to leave Sakura helpless. She hadn't realised her dress could attract such attention. Even when she stepped into the community hall every single student complimented on her dress and smiled into her face as if she was someone special. She hadn't felt special at all, actually. Just a normal girl, forced out of her will, to come to a dance she refused to come to in the first place.

"Come on, Kinomoto, one dance won't hurt, right?"

The seniors were known to be notorious and she doesn't intend to let her guard down just because they look gorgeous in their expensive tuxedoes and adorned a flower on their breast pocket as a formal necessity. But the one she's most afraid of was—

"Ehem…" someone coughed behind her and she immediately froze.

The seniors who stood in front of her, glared at someone behind her and she gulped, slowly turning around to stare wide-eyed into a pair of glistening amber eyes. She almost dropped her cup of fruit punch.

"Sakura,"

She blinked. "L-L-Li,"

"Who the hell is that?" one of the seniors behind her growled to another.

"How should I know? I've never seen this dimwit before!"

"If you don't know this twit that he isn't from our school," one cracked his knuckles. "Why don't we give him a welcoming hug before he steals my girl away, huh boys?"

Sakura couldn't hear anything those seniors were saying because her heart had thumped and echoed in her ears. She was afraid of this, this feeling inside her but she couldn't help it. She hadn't seen him since the beach house incident and she intend to keep it that way. But Tomoyo, unfortunately, was too itchy and had invited Eriol _who_ invited Syaoran. How convenient.

She tried to stay far away from the entrance and stand further into the shadows of the community hall, hoping that if Syaoran did come, he wouldn't see a hint of her. But now he has, and he's standing in front of her with those amber eyes, staring deeply into her as if trying to grasp onto her soul and embrace it with all his might. But even though she felt this, she still had the urge to resist, and so with a polite bow to her head she placed her cup to the table beside her and walked away, leaving Syaoran and the seniors staring at her.

"S-Sakura…?" Syaoran was about to come after her when a firm grip to his wrist held him back.

"Where do you think you're going, huh? You're not thinking of stealing her away from me, do you?"

"Hey man, don't forget _us_, alright!"

The tall, beady-eyed senior growled at his mates.

Syaoran frowned and wrenched his arm away. "She's not yours."

"Oh, so she's _yours_ then?"

Syaoran eyed him. She isn't. "No."

"Then why are you fighting me for her? Clearly she doesn't care about you, why should you? Besides, she's with me, haven't you heard? Or are you blind?" The senior poked Syaoran's forehead. "Yes, I think so."

Relax, Syaoran, this man isn't worth your fists and kicks so be cool. Besides, this man is the real blind here. He hadn't realised who he's messing with.

Syaoran grinned. "If she's _really_ with you, why isn't she?" He chuckled lightly, shook his head and walked away.

"What the…?"

"Leave it, man. You don't wanna get kicked out, do you?"

A huge crowd had formed on the dance floor and had started side-stepping to the bouncy music, giving him the hardest time trying to find her. All he knows was that she had upswept her hair, clipped it with several crystals and flowers and sprayed the most heavenly scent: peonies and cherry-blossoms. His eyes drifted closed as he inhaled and immersed himself in the memory of her scent.

"Hey, aren't you Syaoran Li?"

His eyes flipped open and he stared at several wide-eyed girls staring back at him. Oh, oh.

"Uh…"

"He is!" They squealed suddenly and grabbed onto his black coat, dragging him to one side before another pulled him on his left.

"Hey, let go! I saw him first!"

"No, I saw him first! Besides, he insists on dancing with me!"

"W-What?" Syaoran stuttered, frightened of the girls that were starting to cat-fight amongst themselves. He hadn't seen girls fight but it wasn't a sight he dreamed of seeing. "H-Hey, get off me! Hey, that's my coat!"

They inhaled on his coat and ahh-ed in content. "He smells nice,"

He flushed and coughed, grabbing it from them and shrugging back inside his coat. He was about to speak when a flash of green met his eyes and he looked over their heads to a girl standing by some windows and a door.

"Excuse me, ladies," he grumbled and shoved his way through.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

"What? It's me he wants!"

"No, he doesn't!"

"Hey, you're pulling my hair! Why you…!"

He shook his head and shut his mind from the girls that had probably started clawing into each others' hair and clothes. He shoved past a couple, exhaled and adjusted his coat again. He looked up, smiled at her and approached slowly, watching her look away from him in a nervous fit.

"Why aren't you dancing?"

She glanced at him for a brief moment. "I don't intend to,"

"Oh, come on now, this is a dance for goodness sakes and you're dressed to _kill_," he chirped and pulled her face in to properly look at him. "Don't make me force you."

Sakura knew he would be looking for her and thought it would be best that she left. But knowing Tomoyo would be crushed if she did attempt to, she stayed and hoped he'd leave her alone. She never wanted to be anywhere near him, but she also wished he'd stay somewhere where she could see him. She never wanted to smell him, but she also wished she had. And she did, now, as he held her chin and smiled into her eyes, inviting her into his open arms.

But no, she had to resist. She'd suffered enough pain and if she risked her severed heart for a man like him, she'd rather die than go through it all over again. She tossed her head away and glared over her shoulder.

Syaoran dropped his hand and furrowed his brows. "Sakura—"

"Ah, Sakura, there you are!"

Both of them looked over. Sakura sighed with relief and Syaoran glanced at her. "Tomoyo," She smiled at her.

Tomoyo smiled back, grabbed her arm and walked in between them. "Come on, we're up next!" She glanced at Syaoran, nodded, and hurried off into the darkness.

Syaoran just stared at the flash of green silk and twinkle of green eyes. Why was she refusing him? Had he done something she couldn't forgive? He sighed heavily, turned to face the crowd, and leant back to the wall with crossed arms. He was surprised and hopeful for nothing, but he didn't want to give up. He hadn't wanted to.

Soon, the band ended their jamming, bowed to the applauding crowd and exited from the stage. Several people had scurried onto stage and started carrying the instruments away, while some placed two wooden stools, two guitars and two microphone stands in the middle. The crowd began to mutter amongst themselves. And as the curtains pulled closed and the lights dimmed, Eriol came up to him and nudged him with his shoulder.

"How'd it go?"

Syaoran kept silent, his eyes on the stage.

"You should be thanking Tomoyo for bringing her here," he said. Crossing his arms, he grinned. "And don't hate me, alright,"

The curtains were soon pulled open and everybody on the dance floor hushed into silence, their eyes fixated on the two shadows, both sitting on their stools. A flash of green and lavender met his eyes and Syaoran straightened.

"Ah," Eriol quipped. "It's them,"

The lights went on and his eyes rounded upon Sakura and Tomoyo, with guitars held by a strap over their shoulders and microphones to their lips. Nervous expressions were plastered on their faces and the girls looked at each other. With a nod from Tomoyo, Sakura inhaled, faced the crowd and strum her guitar, giving her first tune followed by Tomoyo's gentle hum.

"That's Kinomoto and Daidouji! I didn't know they could sing!"

"I couldn't believe it either but I heard they're good. That's why I booked them!"

Syaoran looked over to the two girls standing a few metres from him, clipboard in hand and earpieces to their ears: event coordinators, he presumed. When Syaoran tore his gaze away from them and back to the girls on stage, a nerve struck him and he stared at Sakura. She hummed to Tomoyo's singing, while elegantly propped on top of her stool and bent over slightly to strum her guitar. Then, her voice filled the hall and everybody stilled with silence, watching her with smiles on their faces. She had a beautiful voice, one that he could possibly compare to an angel. Of course, he hadn't a clue what an angel sounds like but he didn't care, her voice appealed to him and he was immediately entranced. And as the song filled his soul, he finally realised what it was all about, what the girls were actually singing their hearts out for. It was all about broken hearts, and lost love. As sad as it was, the crowd seemed to like it and they were soon found dancing, slowly, with their partners and affectionately looking at each other with smiles on their faces.

Eriol suddenly sobbed and Syaoran snapped back into reality, looking over his shoulder to see his buddy wiping a tear from his eye.

"What the hell are you crying about?"

"You _clearly_ have no heart, Syaoran," he sobbed again.

He growled. "Oh sure, _I_ have no heart but what about _you_, playing around with other girls despite the fact that you like Daidouji—"

Eriol stopped and stared at him. "Now that my friend, is what I call a total misunderstanding," he paused to rub his nose. "The girls called me because they wanted to share their secrets with me and ask me about guys—"

"Man, you're such a liar."

"I am not a liar, Syaoran, you know that," Eriol glared at him. "I'm your buddy, partner in crime, and one half of the _Gorgeous Men Club_-" he coughed through a grin and adjusted his tie while Syaoran rolled his eyes, "-and I assure you, I am not lying to you. I may be somewhat your _manager_ concerning the Li Corporation, but I have another job outside politics and that is to speak with ladies about their problems and help them understand things with a guy's point of view." He finally smiled with satisfaction and pride.

"Gee, how wonderful,"

"Speaking of wonderful," he motioned his head to the stage. "They're just about done. I'm going to ask Tomoyo to dance with me again. Why don't you try asking Sakura, too?"

"She hates me, Eriol, what's the point anyway?" Syaoran looked away.

"Aww, the wittle boy is crying… Boo-hoo-hoo," Eriol roared with laughter and patted Syaoran's shoulder. "Dude, she doesn't hate you. Trust me!"

"_Trust you_…?"

Eriol sighed. "Syaoran, man, she's acting that way with you because she's shy and afraid. All you have to do is sweep her, gently, off her feet!"

"How am I supposed to _gently_ sweep her off her feet? Carry her with my finger?" Syaoran retorted.

Eriol snorted with laughter. "Syaoran, Syaoran. You are so naïve," he stopped and looked over. At the sight of Tomoyo coming up to him, he smiled brightly, came up to her and kissed the top of her hand. "Shall we dance, Mon Cherrie?"

Tomoyo flushed, giggled and nodded, linking arms with him and slipped into the dancing crowd. Syaoran's eyes followed them and he sighed. He can never understand Eriol's ways and mannerisms towards girls, but he understood one thing: Eriol is a charming man, a quality Syaoran can never have.

"… Li,"

He swung his head to his left and stared at Sakura, standing in the mild darkness with her hands behind her back, her face ducked low in embarrassment. Then, his eyes roamed over the smooth lines and shine on her silky green dress, how its curves kissed her curves, and how it flowed from her waist down to her feet in gentle waves. It not only accentuated her slim form, it made her the woman she was meant to be.

"Sakur—"

"Li!!"

He swung his head back and stared at the girls surrounding him, squealing into his face and tugging onto his black coat again. He yelped and struggled to break free, but they kept tugging and tugging until he was trapped. Their hands were all over him; his face, his body, and his…

He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth, growling under his breath. "_Shit_," he cussed. Flipping his eyes open, he pushed the girls away, glared at every single one of them and frowned. "Get the hell away from me!"

He hadn't meant to yell at them but to openly grope… it was uncalled for and something he can never contain his anger into fists. He never regretted it, even upon at the sights of their shocked faces and crumbling expressions he just brushed them away and turned back, only to find Sakura gone from his sight.

He blinked. "S-Sakura…?"

* * *

"I knew it, that insolent womaniser!"

She growled, as she pushed open the back door and felt the cool air slapped on her face. Sakura had only sung the first song and she felt like breaking apart. The song was nothing short of a corny, girl angst, emotional break-down kind of thing, but Tomoyo insists on singing it for it 'brings people together'. Sure enough, she almost cried. But when she saw Syaoran, staring at her and looking at her as if he pitied her being, she had grown furious. She hadn't wanted pity from anybody, not even Tomoyo, or Syaoran – especially Syaoran. Then, the crowd were slow-dancing and they chose another ballad to hold the rhythm. At the time, Syaoran was busy talking to Eriol who seemed to be crying but then had a mood change and looked as if he was pissed at him. Sakura didn't want to bother about their conversation but as she watched him, while busily strumming her guitar and singing her verses, she realised something about him, something she never quite accepted yet.

It was his stature, how he brought himself up and suited for such a small event like the school dance. He actually slipped on a tuxedo for heaven's sakes – along with shiny shoes! What kind of a perverted, insolent womaniser be doing in a school dance, and be dressed up like he was attending a celebrity's wedding? Sheesh, she hadn't realised he was so full of himself.

She shook her head, hugged her arms and walked down the steps. She heard a faint slam to the door behind her but she didn't want to know who it was. She was tired and in dire need of her bed.

When she descended from the stage and followed behind a grinning Tomoyo, she thought of the last time she saw him. Even if it was only a week back, she hardly remembered anything else but the kiss to her cheek. It was ridiculous of her to mope around over a kiss like that, but to think she had let her guard down and allowed him to act that way towards her, it was way over her limits and she refused to let him in, or anywhere near her, ever again—

"Sakura,"

She froze. The sounds of crushed leaves and twigs ticked her every nerve, told her to move, but she froze.

She heard a heavy, tired sigh. "Did I do something wrong? Maybe I said something offensive or…" he sighed again. "I know it's weird for me to say this after knowing you for a short while but… I hate the way you're treating me like this, this silent treatment,"

She relaxed a little. He hated her cold shoulder?

"If you want me to apologise, let me know what I'm apologising for. You know, to make sure I have my pride in check."

She couldn't help but crack an amused smile. Slowly, she turned to him, looked into his bright amber eyes and shook her head. She might regret saying this, but it was the truth. Technically, he hadn't done anything wrong… sorta?

His solemn expression switched into what seemed like relief and he smiled back. "So, you're leaving?"

"I-I'm not so sure. I can't leave Tomoyo behind…" her voice trailed off and she lowered her eyes.

Syaoran eyed her and approached her slowly. "Why don't you go back?"

"N-No, I'd rather stay outside and wait for her here," she mumbled.

"But it's cold."

"I don't mind the cold."

Syaoran furrowed his brows. She sure can be stubborn. "Sakura,"

She raised her head and looked at him. "What?"

The sight of her face, her bright green eyes, the stray locks of hair framing her face, and that heavenly scent… he just couldn't stay angry for long. With a smile to his face, he timidly placed his right hand on the curve of her waist, raised her hand with his and held it gently, stepped close to her and started to dance.

"Li—"

"Dance with me, Sakura."

"Li,"

"Come on, please?"

Sakura stared at him and sighed heavily. The faint music from the community hall filled her ears and she eventually danced with him, her heels tapping against the gravel path beneath her. She inhaled slowly, exhaled, and breathed in again, along with the masculine scent of the man dancing with her. She gave a brief glance to his face, to his pursed lips, down his neck and to his broad shoulders. She wasn't a big of a man but he wasn't a teeny one either… Wait, why is she thinking like this _now_?!

She furrowed her brows and coughed.

"What's wrong?" His mellow voice came to her ear and she looked back to him. "I stepped on your toe?"

"No," she whispered. "I-It's nothing."

He smiled into her face, wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer. Wrapping his other arm around her and lowering his face next to hers, he whispered.

"You look beautiful tonight, Sakura."

Her nerves ticked her and she tensed, but as he trailed his fingers from the zipper of her dress, up her bare shoulders and to her neck, he pulled away and deeply locked his eyes with hers. He pulled his hand from her neck, traced her jaw and held her chin. Timidly, he touched his lips to her forehead and inhaled her scent. Then, he kissed the tip of her nose. A second passed and his lips hovered above hers and she shuddered.

"Sakura…" he whispered again and he closed his eyes.

She didn't want this, but in the deepest depths of her heart, she wanted it as badly as she thought. And now he's doing it, giving her what she wanted despite what she warned herself before… Oh, what the heck!

She drifted her eyes closed and just as their lips were about to touch, the slam of a door knocked them awake and they quickly pulled back to look at each other. Syaoran stared at her then looked over her shoulder. She furrowed her brows, lowered her gaze and sighed heavily. She was about to speak when Syaoran dropped his hands from her body and stepped back. She stared harder at him.

"Syaoran…?"

"Syaoran?"

She blinked. Why was there an echo? She slowly turned around and stared. What in the world…?

"M-M-M-Meiling,"

She swung her head back to stare at Syaoran. "Y-You…" she looked back to the girl with red eyes and a scowl to her face. She had tied her hair back in a high upsweep and had dangling rubies as her earrings. She wore a red blouse, a black pleated skirt, knee-high black boots, and a silver necklace around her neck. In one word: beautiful.

The girl looked at her, furrowed her brows and stormed up to her. "What the hell do you think you are, brainwashing him and making him yours? You lowly, scrawny, cleaner! Don't you know I'm his _wife_?!"

"Stop it, Meiling! You're not my wife!" Syaoran called out to her from behind but Sakura shut him off. How dare he? He used her to satisfy himself yet knowing all along he already has a beautiful woman by his side. How could he manipulate her like this and still go on telling her she's beautiful and had actually wanted to…

She shut her eyes and ran off, ignoring Syaoran's call for her to come back. She'd done it again; she dropped her guard and let him in once more and not only was she slapped with the reality that he's married, she had actually realised what her heart has been trying to tell her, what it was trying to say.

She had actually liked him.

No, it wasn't like anymore.

It was…

It was…

"Syaoran…!" she sobbed.

* * *

**End of Chapter Five**

* * *

**Author's Note: In this chapter, i intend to answer all of your questions and i apologise on how confusing the plot seemed to be to you. I didn't mean to confuse any of you so please, forgive me. LOL. I hope this chapter was good enough to have more reviews and more of your suggestions i could use into the next upcoming chapters. So to all your reviewers, i thank you for your attention. Hehe. Do review ok?**

**Love, **

**Yoshimi-chan  
**


	6. Hers

* * *

**Chapter Six: Hers**

* * *

"_Mother, mother, look!"_

_Little Sakura raised her hand to her mother's smiling face. "I gots a pink flower!"_

_Nadeshiko patted her daughter's head and gingerly took the flower from her small hand, placing it on her open palm. Bringing her daughter closer to her as she knelt down to her level, she kissed Sakura's cheek and spoke gently. _

_"This is a cherry-blossom dear. It's called 'Sakura'."_

_Sakura's green eyes rounded with surprise. "A flower steals my name?"_

_Nadeshiko chuckled and shook her head. Such innocence. "No, my darling daughter, the flower did not steal your name."_

_"Then why this flower gots my name?"_

_"It's because I love cherry-blossoms and I wanted to name my beautiful, cute daughter—" she lightly pinched Sakura's flushed cheeks and grinned. "—Sakura, for its beauty, elegance and for the joy it brings me."_

_Sakura hadn't had the slightest clue what her mother just said but she knew in her heart that it sounded like an angel speaking to her face and she hugged her mother for showing such love. But before her mother could speak again, a loud crash was heard from inside the house and Nadeshiko looked up with shock._

_"What's that?"_

_Nadeshiko stood up and held Sakura's little hand as she cautiously walked towards the back door. Through the gauzy material in the middle of the door, she could see her husband throwing several of her favourite vases to the floor and having a terrible fit about something. She searched frantically for her son._

_"Mother, what's hap-en?"_

_Nadeshiko looked down to her daughter and smiled into her face. "Sakura, I want you to find your brother and stay wherever he is. OK? I want to talk to your father."_

_Sakura blinked, nodded and ran along the gravel pathway around the house to the front door where she pulled it open, poked her little head in and climbed up the stairs calling out her brother's name. But when she reached her brother's room, he was nowhere in sight. _

_"Touya?" She blinked, shrugged, and ran down the stairs again, her little feet muted by the carpeting. She was about to run towards the kitchen when a hand flew to her mouth and pulled her back. "Mmm!"_

_"Shh!"_

_She turned her head over. "Mmmm…?"_

_Touya lowered his gaze to her, "Don't scream, OK?"_

_She nodded._

_As he pulled his hand away, "Mother and Father are at it again," he sighed heavily and shook his head._

_Sakura tilted her head at him and looked towards the kitchen. They were hiding by the doorframe to the kitchen so all Sakura could see were shadows coming towards each other. Touya seemed to be the only one who could understand what was going on._

_"Ne, Touya, what's hap-en?"_

_"Shh…" he hushed her and leaned closer. "Listen."_

_Sakura leaned closer._

_"… I can't believe they fired me again, Nadeshiko! They fired me! Those bastards—"_

_"Fujitaka!" Nadeshiko stopped him before he could swear again. She never liked the way Fujitaka gets when he's angry, and when he does get angry he'd swear like an oblivious sailor. "Our children are here…"_

_He stared at her through his frosted glasses. "I can't take it anymore, Nadeshiko! I can't take these people anymore! What do I have that offends them so much? What kind of bad luck do I have that they can't keep me for years?" He shook his head and grabbed onto his pounding head. "I can't do this anymore…"_

_"Fujitaka, please, calm down. I know it's been hard ever since that day but you can't give up now, right?" She came up to him, held his face and smiled. "You're not a quitter."_

_He looked into her pale sophistication and crumbled. He hadn't realised how broken apart he was until he saw his wife's face and it ached him like never before. "Nadeshiko, I…"_

_As if she knew what he was talking about, she pulled her husband for an assuring hug. "I know," she whispered into his ear and sighed. "I know."_

_Sakura blinked at her parents and looked over to Touya. "What's hap-en?"_

_Touya just stared at them, pulled his gaze away and glumly walked away. Sakura called out to him but a shadow engulfed her body and she froze. She timidly looked over her shoulder._

_"Sakura?"_

_It was only her dearest mother._

_"Mother!" She smiled up at her and hugged her mother's leg. She glanced up and smiled again. "Father!" She bounded up to him for a hug, but Fujitaka stopped her with a gentle push to her forehead._

_"Fujitaka!" _

_Sakura furrowed her brows. "Father?"_

_Fujitaka looked down at her, frowned and looked away. "I'm going to bed." He spoke, brushed past his girls and climbed up the stairs to the bedroom._

_Sakura, only being three-years-old, still couldn't comprehend the pure confusion in her head. But when she looked back to her mother, all confusing thoughts melted away and she hugged her mother again._

_That night, after cooking for her whole family but only ate with her daughter, she pulled Sakura close to her and turned the TV on. She placed the remote control down to the table, lay on the long couch and ruffled Sakura's auburn hair._

_"Ne, mother," Sakura called out, her green eyes fixated on the grey rabbit and a black duck fighting over territory. "Can we have a rabbit and a duck?"_

_Nadeshiko laughed and pulled her daughter closer. "No, darling, we can't."_

_"Then can we gets a kitty?" She climbed onto her mother's stomach and grinned into her pale face. "The girl next door gots a cat named Poop!"_

_Nadeshiko laughed again, this time a little harder as she looked into her daughter's eyes all bright and pure. "Only if you behave,"_

_"I will behave!" Sakura pouted and crossed her arms. "I always behave!"_

_Her mother smiled and nodded. "Yes, you always do." She took a deep breath, coughed for a moment, and sighed shakily. "Goodness me,"_

_"Mother, what's hap-en?" Sakura lowered her face to stare at her mother. "You gots cold?"_

_Nadeshiko shook her head and wrapped an arm around her daughter's little body propped on her stomach. She smiled again. "I'm fine."_

_Sakura blinked for a few moments, grinned and lowered her face so she could listen to her mother's calm heartbeat. "Good night, mother."_

_Nadeshiko's eyes softened upon her daughter's head and sighed heavily, this time avoiding the ache in her heart and the knot to her stomach as she closed her eyes and… _

_"Good night… Sakura."_

_Hoped for the best._

_Sakura was having the dream of her life, bouncing on purple marshmallows and singing to a tune stuck in her head. There were yellow rabbits hopping around with red carrots in their paws, blue ducks quacking in the distance and pink birds with white stripes chirping as they flew in the sky._

_But as she was about to drink something from the rainbow-coloured water, a dark cloud hovered above her and she looked up, suddenly frightened. She called out for her mother's name but her voice wasn't heard from anywhere. Sakura panicked, but she called out again this time with eagerness and hope._

_Mother!_

_"Mother, mother, wake up, please!"_

_There was a furious shake to her body and a pair of big hands suddenly carried her and dropped her to something hard. Sakura yelped in pain and flipped her eyes open. She stared at her surroundings, realised she was only dreaming and smiled. She looked over to her right and—_

_"Mother!!!!"_

_"Quiet, Touya!" It was her father, bent over her sleeping mother. "Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko, please, wake up!"_

_Sakura blinked, came to her feet and walked up to them. "What's hap-en?"_

_Touya threw his head over to look at her with furious eyes and Sakura was taken aback. Her brother would never look at her like that unless it was something she had done wrong. But what had she done wrong this time? Did she forget to clear up her toys again? Did she forget to brush her teeth? Did she—_

_"Touya," her father spoke._

_Her brother looked back to her father knelt on the floor. "Yes, father?"_

_"Call an ambulance, please,"_

_Touya's eyes widened. For a moment there all Sakura could do was stare and stand still in the midst of her confusion. What's going on? Why are they yelling at her mother like that? Isn't she sleeping? Doesn't her father know her mother's only sleeping and she will wake up in the morning?_

_Her father tossed his head to her and he rose to his feet, making a point to his little daughter that he's huge and intimidating. Sakura shivered in fright. For the first time in her life, she was afraid of her own father._

_"What did you do? Are you stupid or something?! Did you realise what you've done to her?!" He yelled down to her. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TRYING TO DO?!"_

_"B-B-But… I don't know! Father, I don't know—"_

_"You don't know?! How can you not know when you're the one who killed her?" He towered his daughter for a moment, then grabbed her shoulders and raised her so he could stare into her frightened watery eyes. "Because of you she died!"_

_Sakura shook her head, all but confused. "I did nots kill mother!"_

_Touya came into the living room, glared at her and shook his head. Sakura stared at him, hoping he'd save her from their father, but all he ignored them and he came up to her mother with a sad expression to his face. What did she do?_

_She looked back to her father who had long shed tears. "Father—"_

_"You are not fit to be my daughter any more than you are fit to call me father!" He yelled again, but this time he threw his daughter across the floor. _

_"Ahh!" Sakura screeched in pain and held her arm, tears welled up in her eyes. "F-Father…!"_

_"Shut up!" He yelled back. "You stay there and don't move! Don't do anything else!"_

_She wanted to scream, to run up to him and hug him until he's alright but what he'd done, what he'd said to her… she couldn't help but cry and cry._

_"M-Mother…"_

_Three years on and there hadn't been any change to the broken family; pots and pans stayed scattered on the floor every time her father returns from wherever he went to, empty bottles of beer constantly filled the trash bin to its brim, and dirty plates and bowls lay stinking up the sink. Sakura was only six but her mind was keen on cleaning everything up, hoping it'd bring her family back together again. But every time she tried, her brother would yell at her at the top of his lungs and call her dumb for misplacing several things when they should be placed somewhere else. And through those yells, Sakura could only hold back her tears and pain and retreated further into solitude. She prayed for an angel to come to her rescue and save her from the nightmare she's in, but every single day that had passed by her no one had saved her from anything… not even the consistent beatings by both her father and her brother._

_They blamed her for everything, for ruining their lives, for killing her mother, for breaking their hearts and making them put up with her every stinking year. She never meant to hurt them, she never meant to make them suffer, but despite all they've done to her, she loved them dearly for being who they are, how they meant so much to her._

_Then one night, as she lay on her back in between her blanket and her bed sheets, her eyes locked onto her plain grey canopy above her, she brought her hands together and prayed her hardest. She prayed her mother would forgive her, her father, her brother, and all the years her mother spent crying over her family from the heavens. And before she slumbered, she whispered one final wish…_

_"Take me away so they could be happy again…"_

_The next morning, besides the quiet calm aura that suddenly engulfed the home, a female voice came to her ears and she peeked out from her bedroom. She could see two shadows, one tall and slim while the other short and petite. She furrowed her brows, crept on the floor towards the top of the stairs. Grabbing onto the wooden frame of the stairs, she lowered her head and caught a glimpse of long flowing raven hair and pale skin. Who are they?_

_"… I cannot understand why you'd do this to her! For three years, Fujitaka. Three years! Why can't you just surrender her to Nadeshiko's grandfather? Why?!" The tall woman spoke to her father. "I live just across the street and I can hear her painful screams telling you to stop and how sorry she was. How could you keep hurting her like this?"_

_"What I've done to my family has nothing to do with you, Sonomi, so I suggest you leave now."_

_Sakura crept closer, dropped her head lower and peeked. Now she can see who the visitors are: a tall, slim lady with short hair and a fringe that stops after her right eye. It looked weird but the woman's strong stature appealed to Sakura and she was drawn to her beauty. Then there was the little girl standing beside her, with her wavy raven hair let down past her shoulders but just above her waist. She had such pale skin Sakura almost thought she was a ghost – which she never liked seeing at all. But what drew Sakura closer with curiosity was how bright and beautiful her lavender eyes looked. At once, she knew who they really were._

_"Ah! Mother!" The little girl chirped and tugged on her mother's coat, her finger pointed to Sakura. "It's her! It's her!"_

_Sakura's eyes widened and she stumbled back, but unfortunately she had lost her footing and had tumbled down the stairs. She ached and winced in pain, rubbing her sore bottom and her arms and legs. The girl giggled, ran up to her and helped her up._

_"Are you alright, Sakura?"_

_Sakura looked up to stare into those lavender eyes again. This time a warm feeling had filled her up and Sakura timidly smiled. "Y-Yes,"_

_The girl smiled brightly. "My name is—"_

_"What the hell do you think you're doing up so early?!" Her father's voice boomed and she dropped her hands to her sides, her head lowered. "I told you never to come down until I call you. Are you deaf or some—"_

_"Fujitaka!" Sonomi gasped in utter shock. "How could you say that to your own daughter?" She frowned at him, "That is it, this is the last straw. I am not letting you abuse this child any further!"_

_Fujitaka glared back at her. "And how do you propose on achieving that, Sonomi?"_

_"By calling Social Services and charge you for child abuse."_

_He just shrugged. "If that means you're legally taking her out of my sight then by all means, please," he bowed impolitely. "Take her as far away as possible, Sonomi. She's no longer a daughter of mine but an abomination—"_

_Sonomi immediately threw her hand across his cheek and panted with anger. She had had enough with his foul mouth, foul attitude, and foul soul and heart towards his only daughter. She'd never known Fujitaka to be so violent and pushed way overboard, and made it seemed like he was on the brink of insanity. She never thought he'd respond to her threat unbothered and oblivious, but to abuse his daughter's presence even when she's still in the room… it was way over her principals and she just reacted._

_"Mother!"_

_Fujitaka looked back to her, his hand on his red cheek. "Sonomi—"_

_"I pity Nadeshiko and her daughter, and I pray hard she'd forgive the sins you've committed, Fujitaka," she held out a hand to her daughter. "Yet I do not blame her if she wouldn't," she looked over to Sakura, formed a warm smile and held out her other hand. "Come here, Sakura."_

_Sakura was hesitant but when she turned her head to look at her father, all she saw was impatience and clearly, he wasn't affected by the fact that a total stranger was taking her away and that there'd be no chance she would come back to him. How have he turned this way? _

_With a bite to her trembling lower lip, she grasped onto the girl's pale hand, shut her eyes and felt her body step out of the house and onto the gravel pathway leading further from the front door. She wanted to look back, to see her father cry for her for once. But when she suddenly heard the door slammed shut behind her, she immediately fell to her knees and cried out her pain._

_Sonomi swung herself around and quickly grabbed hold of the weeping child. "Oh no, please don't cry, Sakura," she whispered gently into Sakura's ear, as she rubbed her back and held her head. "I know, I know. You're hurt, I know…" She spoke even softer. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of you now, OK? Aunt Sonomi will take care of you. I promise I won't let anybody hurt you ever again."_

_Sakura raised her head to look into the woman's warm eyes, and for a moment there she thought she saw her mother. She glanced over her shoulder to the other girl; she had a worried look on her face, too, and it took Sakura by surprise. They're worried about her. She never had anybody worried about her before, not even after her mother had passed on, and it warmed her from head to toe. _

_Sonomi pulled Sakura's face back in. "Will you accept us, Sakura?"_

_Sakura eyed the beautiful woman in front of her, then to the girl who had joined them. For a moment, her father's image, her brother's scowl, and her mother's warm smile flashed in front of her, and a horrible knot squeezed her insides. But now, as she was being embraced by her two angels, she felt nothing else but warmth, love, and hope, and she returned their embraces with a tight embrace of her own. With tears welled up in her eyes, she buried her face into Sonomi's shoulder and cried._

_"Arigatou…" She mumbled._

* * *

  
Sakura rolled on her side and stared at the picture sitting on her side table. It was a picture of her beloved mother, smiling at her with her curly locks of raven hair all over her face and cherry-blossom petals floating all around her.

She hadn't meant to remember the painful past but she couldn't care less. She'd been feeling raw pain ever since the school dance yesterday. Although, remembering her past wasn't anywhere related to the pain she felt for Syaoran and that… that…

She shut her eyes and squeezed her pillow, feeling tears form and fall from her eyes. She couldn't understand why she'd been crying so much just for an insolent womaniser like Syaoran. And yet, she couldn't help _but_ cry. Tomoyo had noticed the sudden change and had offered to go shopping with her and Eriol. But Sakura declined and told her to enjoy her happy life while she still has it. Tomoyo, being _in love_ with Eriol, had obliged with a grin. Sakura couldn't blame the bouncy girl – the man's a good catch for a bespectacled man like him. And she was happy for her, actually, and hoped for the best that she and Eriol worked out just fine.

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself, Sakura?"

Sakura watched her from the door and nodded. "Enjoy yourself, OK? Don't worry about me."

Tomoyo's shoulders dropped and she came back up to her friend. She wrapped her arms around Sakura and kissed her cheek. "I'll come back with something nice for you, OK? I promise."

Sakura just smiled and waved goodbye to her retreating form. She left happy, she'll definitely come back happier.

She tossed over again and looked at the reflection on her full-length mirror. Her face was blotchy and had dark circles under her eyes. Her lips were pale against her terribly paler skin and her green eyes had lost its unique emerald shine. She was a wreck but she didn't care. She was glad today was a Sunday and she wasn't in any pressure of handing up projects or the upcoming final year exams due next month.

And all this pain she's going through was over a man who'd manipulated her from the very beginning, treated her like she was special to him only to throw her off the cliff and roar with laughter as she fell. He was a jerk for being who he was and a bastard for what he'd done. It was like her soul had been torn apart and she had let him.

This has got to stop, all this nonsense with the crying and aching in pain. It has got to stop. If this keeps going on, there'd be no end. She chose to be strong ever since she left her home and had buried her past beneath her feet. She wanted to be strong for her mother and prove to everyone she wasn't a ditzy girl leeching on people's money, food and roofs. She wasn't dumb or stupid like her father and her brother would always say. And what Syaoran did to her was no exception. She'll just get over it like the other pains she got over. She'd be sure she'll turn out better than before, stronger, smarter, and most definitely colder.

She didn't care if people will loathe the new Sakura she'll be because it's up to them to decide whether she turned out for the better or for the worst. She knows Tomoyo will accept whoever she'll become and would support her all the way. And if Syaoran dares to even take a brief look at her way, she'll come to him with an Axe and bludgeon him to death for the pain he caused – well, of course that'd only be in her imagination…

She cracked an amused smile, sobbed and wiped her tears. Tomoyo would understand. She always does. If Tomoyo disagrees with the new Sakura and tells her to patch things up with Syaoran, she might get another imagination where Tomoyo gets hurt with a pipe to her head – which will always be, she stressed, an imagination on her part.

She sighed, sat up on her bed and walked out of her bedroom towards the kitchen. She pulled open the refrigerator door, grabbed a juice box and poked the silver circle with her straw. She slammed the door closed, slurped her juice, and was about to plonk down to the couch when the doorbell rang.

All of a sudden, her world stopped and she stared wide-eyed at the closed beige door. She couldn't understand why she was reacting like this but she knew one thing: that the person behind that door was someone she prayed would never come, would never interfere, and would never break her heart ever again.

The doorbell rang again and there was a furious hard knock to her door. Her heart leapt out of her chest, came back, and leapt out again. She drained her juice box, tossed it into the bin and cautiously walked up to the door, this time, with her insides squeezed and lopsided in anxiety. _Why in heaven's name am I nervous?!_

She reached for the doorknob, turned and pulled it open—

"Touya…?"

* * *

**End of Chapter Six**

* * *

**Author's Note: **OK, so you're wondering why i would make our beloved Fujitaka become the devil he wasn't known to be. Well, for starter's, Sakura was abused, wasn't she? So i had to make him the abusive parent if not the plot wouldn't fit together properly and it'd be all the more confusing. So i'm sorry, my reviewers, if i did this to Fujitaka. I had a hard time choosing who i wanna make the evil person here. But still, i hoped you could relate to how abusive parents actually are and that i've portrayed a somewhat similar attitude in our dear Fujitaka. LOL. Sorry, OK? Anyways, yes, i meant to split memories with Sakura and Syaoran and give them a chapter of their own. It's to solely explain their backgrounds and why they've become who they've become. And if you're wondering what actually killed our sweet Nadeshiko, hehehehe... you havta review this chapter and the next chapter, to find out. Thanks for reviewing! And those who added me for Author/Story Alert, do review as well, alright? Please? It ain't hard... LOL.

Love,

Yoshimi-chan


	7. His

* * *

**Chapter Seven: His**

* * *

_Whoosh, whoosh. Slice, slice. Kick, kick. _

_Calm. Peace. Quiet. It was all Syaoran understood, felt and lived in. There was nothing that could distract him from the future his mother had laid out for him. The future, she says, would change their lives and make him the very image of his father – his late-father._

_His father had died even before six-year-old Syaoran could manage to remember. All he knows was that his father died honourably and had passed all his riches down to his only son. His mother had mourned pathetically but Syaoran stood strong and, if he was forced to, he had to cheer his mother up along with his four deeply-emotional older sisters. But being Lis, they came out strong and went on with their lives as if their father hadn't died at all._

_So now, as he swung his father's sword and kicked into the air, with his mother and uncle looking on, all he felt was pride and honour. Not only will he be the next leader in his father's company, he would be the strongest Li ever known in his family's history. Such honour under his belt and he's only six-years-old._

_"Master Feiren, Mistress Yelan, there is an urgent call!" The head maid of the house called out to them and Syaoran turned around. "It's about Master Longfeng—"_

_"What?!" His uncle shoved his way back into the house along with his mother. Being as curious as a child should be, he sheathed his sword and ran back inside as well._

_He saw his uncle holding onto the receiver. His face and hands had paled, as if he just saw a ghost. But as Syaoran came closer to him, with his mother's hand on his shoulder, he listened tentatively._

_"It's… It's impossible! Why would he do such a thing?" He spoke to the person on the other line. He paused to massage his temples. Then, all of a sudden he mumbled and slammed the phone. "I'm going off."_

_"W-W-Wait, where are you going, Feiren?"_

_Syaoran raised his head to stare at the two tall adults. _

_His uncle turned to look at Yelan. "Y-You remember Longfeng, don't you?" Yelan nodded and he looked away. "He got drunk yesterday and when he came home he…" he shut his eyes and held his face. "I can't believe he'd do such a thing to her!"_

_"Calm down, Feiren," Yelan placed a cool hand to his shoulder. "OK, we'll go to wherever you're going, together, alright?"_

_Feiren looked back to her, sighed and nodded. "Syaoran come, too?" Syaoran finally spoke and his uncle looked down to him with round brown eyes. "Can Syaoran come, too?"_

_Feiren raised his head back to Yelan. "Well, if it's OK with your mother, Syaoran—"_

_Yelan looked down to him as Syaoran raised his little head up to her. With a little tug to her lip in an act of smiling, she patted her son's head and nodded. "Alright,"_

_When they reached the Li's private villa – he knew because he went there before when his father was ill and had passed on a day after Syaoran turned six – and the car stopped, Syaoran quickly climbed off, helped his mother out and stared at the white building. Either he was anxious to meet someone outside the Li family tree, or that being in this building gave him the sense of remembering the loss of his beloved father. And as if on cue, his mother placed a cool hand to his shoulder._

_"Will you be alright, son?" Her voice was like warm milk filling his insides and he flashed a small smile to her. "Good, but if you feel like going home just say the word and we'll go, OK?"_

_Syaoran nodded._

_As he followed the two adults through the entrance of the private villa, his eyes immediately fell on the picture of his late-father hanging on a wall ever-so-obvious to anybody who steps in. Syaoran's heart ached, but knowing that there was nothing he could do to bring him back, he bowed his head slightly and greeted his late-father's picture. Besides the picture, there were several potted plants, other paintings by some weird artist he wasn't interested to know, and several nurses and doctors in white uniforms walking about the lobby._

_He watched his uncle query a nurse and a doctor and a second later, they were following them. He had asked his mother who they were seeing but all his mother had said was "a broken family". He never thought there were such things as 'broken families'. He imagined a family break apart like fallen porcelain. _

_But when he stepped into a dimly-lit room, where there were nurses, a doctor, and two police officers surrounding a lady and a girl by a corner beside the sleeping patient in the middle of the room, he somehow got the idea of what 'broken families' meant._

_"Hua Yan," he heard his uncle call out and the lady immediately raised her head to look at him. She had tears in her ruby-red eyes against her pale skin. But what caught Syaoran's attention was the blue-black bruising all over her face, and what seemed like two handprints on her neck. Was she strangled?_

_"Feiren," she breathed out, stood from her seat and approached him with a polite bow. "I know you have other businesses to deal with and a problem like mine isn't anywhere deserving of your time but—"_

_His uncle immediately wrapped his arms around the lady and held her close to him. Syaoran and his mother just eyed him with wide eyes. The Lis had never understood a custom called hugging, even if it was shared with family members or friends of families. All they ever did was bow and speak with utter politeness and high respect towards each other. And to see his honourable uncle act this way towards a stranger, it seemed almost appalling. But his mother just smiled down to him._

_"Go on, there's a little girl there," she ushered him towards the sunken girl sitting on an orange chair. "She might need someone to talk to."_

_Syaoran furrowed his brows at the girl and raised his head to his mother, hoping she'd understand that Syaoran didn't wish to talk to some stranger. _

_"Xiao-Lang," she drawled and Syaoran sighed in defeat._

_He cleared his throat, adjusted his sweater and took a seat beside her. The doctor, nurses and the officer had left at his uncle's order and told them to give the Lis fifteen minutes before they leave. His uncle always had the higher authority and would say almost anything and anybody who heard would abide his orders. But now wasn't the time to praise his uncle…_

_"Hello," he croaked and stared at the girl._

_She had messy black hair all over her face and had worn what looked like a red cheongsam. Her hands were glued to her face so Syaoran couldn't properly see what she looked like._

_"Hello," he tried again._

_Finally, he had a reaction and the girl dropped her hands to her lap. She turned her face to him and stared into his face with dull red eyes. For a moment there, Syaoran was fixated on how sad those red eyes looked. And for another moment, he thought of the same: hugging her like what his uncle had just done. But he couldn't, he's a man and men don't hug._

_"H-H-H-Hello…" she stuttered._

_Syaoran stayed firm and looked down. "Are you alright?"_

_The girl sobbed and looked away from him. "N-N-N-No,"_

_"Do you want to talk about it?"_

_He had done this a lot of times with his sisters and his mother so he was pretty much used to what questions he should and shouldn't ask, knowing the reactions were as scary enough as their wailings if he did hit a raw nerve. But this girl was a stranger so he'd better screen those questions wisely._

_The girl looked back at him, paused for a moment and muttered. "W-What's your name…?"_

_Syaoran looked back to her. It's a start, anyways. "Syaoran,"_

_The girl blinked at him. "X-Xiao-Lang?"_

_Syaoran eyed her. "No, it's Syaoran. You cannot call me that. Only my family does that." He hadn't meant to be stern but it was the truth. Hearing his real name being said by some stranger wasn't comforting to him. "Call me Syaoran,"_

_The girl blinked, nodded slowly and looked back down to her little hands. "M-M-My name is Meiling…"_

_Great, now he doesn't know what else to say other than, "OK,"_

_"Is my father going to be OK?" She suddenly asked in between sobs. "I want my father to wake up. Why isn't he waking up?"_

_"He will, don't worry—"_

_"No, he won't! He will never wake up! The doctor said so!" Meiling cried out._

_Syaoran sighed quietly. "Meiling—"_

_"But if he did… The police officer will take him to jail," she mumbled and Syaoran swung his head over to look at her. For a girl like her to speak about her father going to jail, it must've taken a lot of energy out of her. Syaoran somehow respected her. Somehow._

_"W-What did he do to you?" But then he paused and looked back down. "I-I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have ask—"_

_Meiling suddenly wrapped her arms around him and cried to his shoulder, wailing and screaming into his ear as if he wasn't affected. Well he was, and for a moment there he thought he was growing deaf. "M-Meiling!"_

_"Why did he have to beat me and Mommy? He doesn't beat us all the time! He always love me and Mommy! Why?" She pulled back and stared into Syaoran's eyes. "Why, Syaoran, why?"_

_Syaoran stared back. "I-I-I…"_

_"Meiling!" He heard her mother call out and he looked over to the adults who were staring at them. "Meiling!"_

_Meiling looked over to her mother, sobbed, and looked back to Syaoran. "S-S-Sorry…" She stood from her chair, dragged herself to her mother and hugged her waist. "M-Mommy,"_

_Hua Yan sobbed, looked over to Feiren and nodded. "I will think about it. T-T-Thank you,"_

_Syaoran raised a brow, glared at the damp patch on his sweater, and grumbled. Great, it was his favourite sweater!_

_"Xiao-Lang,"_

_He raised his head to her mother, nodded and stood. Well, that was a fruitful meeting with a family of strangers. If his mother ever tells him to do more 'counselling' with another family of strangers, he'd better run for his life. _

_But unfortunately, it was too late. Out of the blue, his uncle announced his marriage to Hua Yan Song and will, honourably, take responsibility of her six-year-old daughter, Meiling Song. Syaoran thought it was just another foolish dream, but his mother had bought him ceremonial clothes and told him to put them on. Syaoran refused, as always, but his mother looked, for once, happier than she used to and he couldn't help but obey her. It was time his mother smiled and felt happiness inside her._

_And after several hours and hearing cousins cry and wail with happiness, the wedding was over and they were all led to the reception where several Li leaders cluttered and discussed in hush tones about stuff. Syaoran would be like them one day, but right now he had to deal with—_

_"Syaoran!!"_

_He growled under his breath, turned around and was about to call out her name when she pounced on him and hugged him. "M-M-Meiling?"_

_"We're cousins now! I'm a Li now! Isn't that great?" She smiled into his face, her eyes finally giving off that perfect ruby-red shine. "I'm so happy!" She hugged him again._

_Syaoran wanted to push her away, but if it means watching her wail and cry just because he wouldn't hug her back, he'd rather go through with this frailty and let her satisfy herself._

_"I-I'm glad you're happy," he found himself saying._

_Meiling finally pulled away and she nodded. "I am, because now I can see you everyday and play with you, sing with you, dance with you—"_

_"What?"_

_She giggled. "I'm only joking! Mommy says you're good at sword-fighting. Can you teach me?"_

_Syaoran furrowed his brows. "No, I don't want to teach you. You're a girl!"_

_"So? A girl can have every right to fight as much as a boy." She crossed her arms and raised her head. "So, teach me."_

_He sighed heavily and drained his fruit punch. Well, it was a start, anyways. If she insists on having him teach her how to fight like a boy, he'd just have to do it. If she aches and falls on her bum, it wouldn't be him to blame. _

_And through the years they were together as a family, Meiling and Syaoran stayed close, duelling amongst themselves and taunting each other for being weak. They would challenge each other who runs the fastest, or throw punches the quickest. They would test themselves with questions of the universe and then indulge themselves with ice-cream or practice sword-fighting throughout the afternoons. Syaoran had a lot of fun being himself with her but he never understood, even when he was sixteen-years-old, why she's so attached to him and would never go on a date with a guy. She would always give him excuses that the guys who had offered were jerks and she'd rather be with him than be with jerks._

_"But it's prom night, Meiling. Every girl would want to go to their first prom night." Syaoran spoke as he sipped his juice from a juice box._

_They were looking out from the Li mansion's deck and were staring at the full moon above them. Meiling had wanted to talk to him about something but when they had stood by the railings, she hadn't spoken a word._

_"Meiling,"_

_She raised her head. "I already told you, they're jerks."_

_"They're boys, what do you expect?"_

_"I'd expect them to be nice, treat me well, and make me happy." She looked over to him. "No one can make me happy—"_

_He held his breath._

_"—except you, Syaoran…" She immediately blushed beet red and she looked away. "S-S-Sorry,"_

_But somehow, he sort of knew what she felt for him, yet he never wanted to delve into the obvious. He was too busy getting pumped up for the leader selection by the 'Elders'. Now, Meiling had confessed to him and he hadn't any clue what to say._

_He sighed heavily. "M-Meiling—"_

_"I love you, Syaoran." She looked back to him, bright ruby eyes shining. "I really do." She paused to grasp onto his hand for a squeeze. "Will you accept me?"_

* * *

  
After that, all he remembered was Meiling coming up to her parents and telling them her "undying love" for Syaoran and that whether he becomes the next leader or not, she'd be ready to be his wife. Yelan, being the total devotee to the Li hierarchy and its rules, had obliged with a smile and a phone call to the 'Elders'. Syaoran, as he remembered, had offered to think things through and agree to nothing until the selection was over. Unfortunately, it was and until now, ten years later, Syaoran still hasn't come to terms with his yet-to-be title and power – and also the unnecessary of having a cousin to be his wife.

He never wanted Meiling to be his wife. He hadn't even pictured it, until now, as she paced around the study with a slim finger to her lips and an arm over her stomach. He only regard her as a cousin, a best buddy, not a wife – oh no wait, scratch that – _wife-to-be_. But this wasn't the true problem at hand: it was Sakura finding out in a painful manner.

He actually thought of telling her everything about him: from his upcoming title, down to Meiling, his cousin, becoming his wife once he accepts his title. But when he saw Meiling come up to them last night, he felt nothing but shock, and lost all memory of revealing everything to Sakura. Before, Meiling had told him she was coming on the first day, of the first week, of next month. But he guessed she can never wait that long and chose to come on the last week, of the previous month. He had meant to be angry with her, for saying such spiteful words to Sakura, but where Meiling was concerned, he couldn't help but listen to her.

"We should do something," Meiling finally spoke. "She has no right whatsoever in interfering with our affairs."

"Why didn't you tell me you're coming earlier than expected?"

Meiling ignored him and continued pacing.

He sighed heavily. "Meiling,"

"We should report this _seductress_ to your mother. She'll know what to do. Yes, yes we should do that," Meiling started muttering. "And then Aunt Yelan would definitely have her charged and thrown in jail…"

Syaoran's eyes widened. "Meiling!"

She swung her head to him. "Syaoran, can't you see she was only manipulating you for your money, for your power? Can't you see that she's not suited for you? _I'm_ suited for you," she came up to him, smiled into his face and held his cheek. "I'm the only woman who'll ever be able to take care of you—"

"Stop it, Meiling," he peeled her hand from his face and stood from his chair. "I never agreed to anything, remember? I told my mother that I would agree to nothing."

"But, Syaoran, I love you. And you love me—"

"No, Meiling, I don't love you," he sighed heavily. It was the truth so why bother fabricating it so she'd feel better about herself? "I only love you how cousins should to one another," he raised his eyes to look at her, already prepared for the worst of the worst. "I'm not the person you should be marrying—"

"What are you saying, Syaoran? You must be joking! Next month, on the twenty-fifth, they'd hand-over the company, title, and power to you! You _must_ have a bride with you and that bride must be me!" Meiling breathed in and out. "Your mother had made it so that I would be your bride…"

"Meiling, please," Syaoran came up to her slowly. "You know well how I feel about you—"

"Yes, and you love me! You _love_ me!" Her ruby-red eyes twinkled with tears. "Syaoran, you love me…!"

He stared at her, sighed heavily and pulled her in for a comforting hug. "Meiling, I'm not the man you should be marrying because I can never take care of you farther than a cousin should. I see you as my cousin, my friend, my training buddy," he smiled into her raven hair. "Please understand—"

"NO! No, I don't want to understand!" She pushed him away and cried. "What's wrong with you? What happened, when I was gone, that changed you to become…" She shut her eyes and looked away. "How could you do this to me? Me, your cousin, the one you loved dearly—"

"Meiling, stop—"

"No! _You_ stop! Stop misleading me! Stop playing with my feelings! Stop having feelings for other sluts and come to _me_! Look at me and fall in love with _me_, Syaoran, please!" She came back up to Syaoran and grabbed his shirt. "You came to me when I was hurt. You came to me when I was crying… And now I come to you when you're alone. Why can't you see how much I love you, Syaoran? Why?!"

He just looked away. He never once withstood watching her cry her heart out. He never once survived it. "M-Meiling…"

"What does that _wench_ have that I don't?" She wailed. "What does she have, huh, Syaoran? What did she do to you to make you treat me like this?"

He lowered his eyes and stared at the ground. What _did_ Sakura do to him? He knew for a fact that she somewhat managed to warm him up despite the pains she's constantly going through. He also knew for a fact that she's stronger than she thinks, and that she also braved through people's misconceptions and came out a survivor. It might've been her powerful will that appealed to him, but as he dug through his mind, past the inkling thought he's going all mushy, he thought of her green eyes and smile.

But as he stayed fixated on her glistening emeralds and her wicked smile, the incident yesterday rocked him back to reality. How fast she ran from him, how painful the look on her face had become. It tugged his heart and somewhat ached him with regret. How will he make it up to her now? Will she give him the chance to explain if he sees her again? Will she accept it? is the true question here.

"Syaoran!"

He blinked, looked back to Meiling and stared. "M-Meiling,"

She cried. "Syaoran, you idiot! How could you still be thinking about her when I'm right in front of you and pouring my heart and soul into you?!" She stared at his chest and started punching at him. "Idiot! Idiot! YOU IDIOT!!!!"

"M-Meiling!" He stopped with a hand. Again and again, she threw punches into his chest. Again and again, he stopped her, but she kept going. Tears formed and fell from her eyes, "Meiling, stop!!"

"What is going on here?" Yelan finally came inside the study. "Meiling!" She gasped and came up to her, pulling her back. "W-What happened?" She looked at Syaoran. "_What_ did you do to her?"

His mouth dropped open. To think his mother would accuse him of doing something bad to Meiling! "Mother, I did _not_ do anything to her—"

"I hate you! SYAORAN LI, I HATE YOU!!!!!" Meiling suddenly screamed, tears flowing from her ruby eyes like raging waterfalls. Yelan grunted, pulled a kicking and punching Meiling out of the study and slammed the door. Clearly, she sees it as Syaoran was to blame.

He plonked back to his chair, slapped a hand to his forehead and heaved out a heavy sigh. Great, Meiling hates him for life, his mother's probably sitting in her own office writing out her next lecture to Syaoran on how to treat his bride-to-be well and in order, and Sakura's avoiding him, maybe even on the verge of hating him…

Somehow, that revelation ache him to the pit of his stomach.

Why? Why would it ache him to the pit of his stomach?

Would it matter to her that he's aching at the thought of losing her?

He closed his eyes. "Sakura…"

* * *

**End of Chapter Seven**

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, what do you think so far? Is it getting worst by the lines or is it just dawdling in the mediocre category? Oh i don't know. I tend to get boring with the words and plots i use. Even the dialogues might not appeal to me despite me being the author. I just hope people would review more and give me motivations to continue writing and to hopefully finish this story with a big bang. I really want to finish it. I think i have the climax in my head. All i'm left with you, the reviewers, your support. I really hope you could motivate me more. LOL. I've never gotten this much reviews, so far, but i hoped to get more. Reviews to me meant that i'm not boring and i can be a writer. LOL. Thanks for reading this piece of me. LOL. Do review? Thanks.

Love,

Yoshimi-chan


	8. Hating and Loving

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Hating and Loving**

* * *

The shopping mall was, of course, crowded but that didn't stop Tomoyo from meeting her 'Prince Charming'. Not after what happened at the school dance yesterday night. Just by remembering it gave her the happy, giggly tingles. But even if she had fun with Eriol, she couldn't calm her heart from worrying about Sakura and her troubles. Tomoyo thought of bringing her along to lighten her up but as usual, Sakura was gloomy as a rainy day and politely refused.

She remembered what happened then, and how fast it happened. Like a big blur of events. She remembered Eriol dancing with her and smiling into her hair, holding her gently and, unintentionally, forcing her to smell his neck… oh, it was magic to her. But when she heard her cell phone ringing, she pulled back, apologised to Eriol and shoved her way through the dancing crowd to somewhere quiet. When she picked up,

"Hello?" She pressed one finger into her other ear to shut the noise. "_Hello_?"

"Tomoyo!" Sakura cried from the other line. "Tomoyo…!" She sobbed.

She was crying.

Tomoyo grew worried. "Sakura? What's wrong? Where are you? Why aren't you in the hall—"

"I-I'm going home! Please come home safe, alright? I'm sorry I couldn't come home with you…" There was a pause and the tapping of Sakura's heels to the ground. "I-I'll be fine. I just needed to call you so you won't go around looking for me…"

"Sakura—"

"See you at home." And she clicked off.

Right after that, Eriol had come up to her asking what was going on. Tomoyo told him it was about Sakura and he quickly led her to his car he parked just across the street, saying he'd drop her off. Just as they stepped out from the back, Eriol stopped in his tracks and Tomoyo blinked. She was about to ask what's wrong when Eriol said,

"Meiling?"

Tomoyo blinked again and she looked over to the girl with bright red eyes, standing beside Syaoran. She raised a brow at them. She somehow got the feeling why Sakura went home. With a polite "sorry", she excused herself from Eriol, walked up to the curb and hailed a nearby taxi. She quickly got in, gave the driver the address and looked out her window. She saw Eriol's confused expression and his form coming up to her, but the driver had quickly driven off and he was left standing with Syaoran and 'Meiling'.

Tomoyo sighed heavily and looked down to her lavender-coloured purse. She hates it when Sakura cries and suffers by herself. Even when her mother took her in when she was little, she'd always been by herself, never wanting to let others see or share her pain. But despite all that, Tomoyo stood by her new found friend and made her open up little by little. She remembered how Sakura would be smiling at the sight of cherry-blossoms in its full-bloom, and then she would suddenly fall to her knees crying, saying that her mother loved cherry-blossoms and had named her after it. It was the saddest moment Tomoyo had ever seen. She even remembered herself crying with her.

"Am I late again?" A gentle male voice spoke above her and she blinked, raising her head to smile into his face.

"Hi," She stood up from the bench, kissed Eriol's cheek – initially, it was meant as a polite gesture but she couldn't help herself for wanting to kiss that cheek of his – and pulled back, blushing beet red. Eriol chuckled lightly, placed a cool hand to the curve of her waist and kissed her cheek, too.

He pulled away slowly. "Hi, back," he looked into her eyes and smiled. How was he able to withstand the tension when she can't? Darn, this man's too cool for his own good.

Tomoyo squeaked under her breath, coughed, heard his low laughter again and took a few steps forward. "Where should we go?"

Eriol joined her. "Hmm, how about we grab some coffee like I promised you before?" He glanced at Tomoyo. "You don't mind, do you?"

If anything, she wouldn't mind a single thing. "S-Sure," she cleared her throat again.

They found a small café just outside the mall and after they sat down and ordered their coffee and desserts, Eriol smiled into Tomoyo's face, while Tomoyo lowered her eyes and blushed.

"Tomoyo—"

"I'm sorry for running out on you like that yesterday," she suddenly spoke and she glanced at Eriol. "It was a Sakura-emergency."

He eyed her. "What happened?"

She lowered her gaze. "I'm not so sure, but I think it must've hurt her a lot since she's cooped up in her room all night yesterday…" She sighed. "She knows I'm worried about her, but still she keeps all of her pains to herself. How am I to help her like that?"

Eriol shifted closer on his chair, his elbows to the table with his hands folded together. "Is she always like this?"

"Always, well, not so. But when she was younger—" she paused to look at Eriol, scrutinizing him all of a sudden.

Eriol raised a brow. "What?"

"N-Nothing, I just thought you knew about her past from Li."

This time, he sighed and looked away. "Ah, well, he's another one of those people who keeps things to themselves, too." He paused. "If you were wondering who that girl you saw yesterday was, well…"

"Here are your drinks." the waiter politely interrupted and he placed the white cups in the middle of the round table. When Eriol and Tomoyo reached for their cups and sipped it a little, Eriol continued.

"She's Syaoran's fiancée."

Tomoyo choked on her coffee and coughed, almost spitting out her drink onto Eriol. Almost.

Eriol's eyes widened and he threw his chair back to come around her and soothe her back. "Tomoyo, are you OK?"

Tomoyo held her chest, sniffled a little and wiped tears from her eyes. "I-I'm OK, just shocked a little." She looked over to the rest who had looked her way and she raised a shaky hand. "I'm alright!"

Eriol stared at her, sighed and sat back down to his chair. "Sorry,"

"No, it's alright. I was only shocked, not on the brink of death." Tomoyo patted her lips with her napkin. "I didn't see that one coming."

"Yeah, well, nor did I, at first. Anyways, I specifically heard Syaoran telling me that Meiling was coming this Saturday. But being Meiling, for not being able to wait a second longer, chose to come yesterday." He sighed and shook his head. "And now, Syaoran's in his house dealing with his mother and an overly-emotional fiancée. My sympathies go to him." He placed a cool hand to his heart.

Tomoyo furrowed her brows. "Shouldn't your sympathies go to Sakura instead of him? Even though I don't know what's really going on between the both of them, I pretty sure understood the main point here." Eriol looked at her and she gulped inwardly. Be firm, don't melt! "Li, for one, should've told Sakura about this _Meiling_ even before he made a move with her. For not telling her beforehand and then to expect her to understand, it's just uncalled for."

Eriol blinked. "I-I'm sure my sympathies go to her, too, but Syaoran's in much trouble than she is. He has a company to take over, a title to uphold, and a bride-to-be who can't take no for an answer, to handle. He's much more muddled than you think."

"Well, if he knows he's going to be _muddled_ like this, why did he still pursue Sakura? Does he earn something out of hurting her like this?"

They both knew they are only defending their friends but somehow, it turned out to be a terrible brawl. "Tomoyo—"

"Understand this, Eriol. I'm protecting my dear friend from getting hurt here. She's been through enough as it is, but thanks to _your_ dear friend she's going through it all over again. By her lonesome," Tomoyo stared into his navy-blue eyes. She hadn't meant to be so firm on him like this but he's being biased. "I don't see why you should defend Li anymore."

"Syaoran has been my buddy ever since we were ten, and for sixteen years I have been by his side all the time, through his troubles and mine. And I'm sure I know him better than to ruin a girl's life, not to mention the girl he actually _cared_ for once. You can't expect me to turn my back on him and pity _your_ friend for overreacting! He was about to explain everything to her." Eriol grabbed his coffee and drunk, before leaning back to his chair and crossed his arms. "Tomoyo, I understand your need to protect her but please, before you accuse anybody, do get your facts straight."

She gaped at him. "So you're saying I'm a liar now?"

"No! All I'm saying is that you should hear Syaoran's side of the story. Of course, after you hear Sakura's side," he sighed. "Tomoyo, please, let's not fight, OK? Two fights on my side are enough for my head—"

"Well, try another one." Tomoyo growled, grabbed her purse from the table and pushed her chair back. "I can't believe you'd call me a liar and tell me to listen to Li's side of the story just so I wouldn't taint your _perfect_ friend's image. I've seen enough of his motives yesterday and I've heard enough of your biased opinions today. So if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving—"

"Hey, wait, Tomoyo!" He stood up and came up to her with his hand to her arm. "You've misunderstood me—"

She swung her head over to look at him. "Oh yeah, how? Now that I realised Li for being the jerk he is, I'm not sure about you." For a few heartbeats she stared at him. "Are you…?"

"Tomoyo!" Eriol tighten his hold. "Stop this, Tomoyo, you're misunderstanding everything! I don't want us to fight!"

"Too late," she glanced at the people who had been staring at them and she growled under her breath. "Let go of me."

"Is there a problem here, Sir, Miss?" The head waiter walked up to them. "I suggest you take this outside."

"No," Tomoyo looked at him then to Eriol. "It's over and I was about to leave."

Eriol opened his mouth but shut it almost immediately and he released her. Tomoyo apologised to the head waiter, glanced at Eriol for a brief moment and hurriedly left the café. When the door shut closed, everybody else returned to their coffees and chatter, leaving Eriol standing in the middle of the café with a terrible headache.

"Damn it."

* * *

"Well, aren't you inviting me in?"

Sakura stared wide-eyed at her tall brother looking down at her. He had finger-combed his raven hair and had his sunglasses resting on his head. He wore a black leather jacket over a white Polo T-shirt tucked in his jeans. He had a duffel bag in one hand and a piece of paper in the other.

"W-W-Where… H-How…?"

"Oh come on, let me in and we'll talk." He sighed and shook his head. "Slow, as usual."

Sakura frowned, stepped back and watched him step in. "Take off your shoes." She spat, shut the door and walked towards the kitchen to grab two mugs. As she watched him frowning at her and bent down to pull out his shoes, she asked. "What are you doing here?"

Initially, she would be dead frightened of her brother but after years of parting and filling her head with images and not bitter memories of him, she stood bravely with her head held high. She will never cower in the shadows of her brother now; she's stronger and braver than that. And if he were to hurt her again, she'd just grab the telephone and call the police.

"Father's sick."

Her fingers slipped and the mug fell onto the kitchen top with a loud thump as it rolled off the edge and fell to the floor, breaking into several pieces and almost missing her feet. "Ah!" She shrieked and stepped back. "Darn." Pressing a hand to her forehead, she sighed and shook her head. Kneeling down, she was about to pick the pieces up when a shadow engulfed her. She raised her head. "What?"

Touya kept quiet. His eyes stared at her for a moment but when he tore his gaze away and reached for the pieces behind her, he spoke quietly. "He wants to see you, Sakura."

Damn it. If he hadn't spoken about her father, she wouldn't have been foolishly clumsy and dropped the mug in shock. She didn't know why she'd gotten so limp at the sound of her father being 'sick' – yeah, she wouldn't believe it for a second that he is. And now Touya says his father wants to see her? Too bad, she's going to say n—

"He really wants you to come home, Sakura. He wants to talk to you." He picked up the last big piece, threw them into the bin and stared at Sakura's back. "Sakura,"

"Sugar?" She raised her mug to him.

Touya growled. "Sakura!"

"Look, whatever you're going to say will only fall on deaf ears, so don't waste your breath, alright?" Sakura spoke sternly and stirred the coffee. When she was done, she turned back and gave the mug to him. "Here."

Touya stared at her again, took the mug and sighed. "Sakura, he really wants to see you. That's why he sent me here."

"Question: how did you find me?"

Touya stilled for a moment. "Father called Sonomi Daidouji and asked where you were – he thought you're still with them—"

"Aunt Sonomi wouldn't let him speak even if I wasn't there."

"Well, after Father told her about his heart condition, she thought otherwise and gave him this address," Touya sipped his coffee, "any questions?"

Sakura crossed her arms, turned away and walked towards the living room. Standing here, with his brother's towering presence squeezing her insides was taking a lot from her and so she sat down. But even if she sat, nothing calmed her mind from burning with rage.

"Sakura," Touya walked up to her. "Please do this for Father."

"No," she looked over to him.

"Why? He's your father, for goodness sakes! Sakura, he needs you!"

"He needs nothing from me! He said it himself that I am no longer his daughter any more than he is my father. So technically, I _have_ no father." It wouldn't have bothered her for saying something spiteful like that, but somehow… it had. She almost thought she'd fall apart and cry again. Almost.

"Sakura!"

"No, Touya, I won't go and see him. Even if he bleeds to death and begged, I am not going to see his face. He's done enough damage to me for three years without a second's thought of mercy." She looked away from his shocked, painful expression. "My being not coming because he's sick wouldn't even make a dent on his part."

"How could you be so selfish? Have I not stressed enough that he is and will always be your father?! Sure he's done mistakes in the past but that's why he wants to see you now. He wants to apologise to you, Sakura! Appreciate the effort and come home—"

"Effort or no effort, he hurt the part of me that cared. I don't care if you think I'm being selfish towards him because I'm not. I am caring about my life now and I swore to myself that I won't ever get hurt by his hands again." She looked over to her brother, stared for a few moments, stood up from the couch and approached the door. "Go home, Touya."

"Sakura!"

"Don't make me hate you, Touya!" She raised her voice.

"So, you hate your own father—"

"I don't hate him!" She snapped, her eyes locked into his as her hand fumbled for the lock. She unlocked the door and was about to speak again when somebody suddenly crashed into her. "Hoe?!"

"Ah!!"

"Sakura!!"

* * *

Even if she had been here more than a hundred times, her bedroom in the Li mansion still freaked her to the point where she thought there were ghosts taunting her steps. But being the trained fighter she was, she kept herself calm and thought clearly. Though, as hard as she tried, she could never be calm and think clearly because she lost the capacity to hate Syaoran and the good-for-nothing _home-wrecker_ any further.

Meiling looked out her tall window, grumbled under her breath and leaned her forehead to its cool glass. Cool as it felt, her body was still in flames. She couldn't believe Syaoran, her beloved Syaoran, would betray her trust, her love, and move on with some raggedy waste of breath and space with dirty hair colour and grass-coloured eyes. She was better than that scrawny cleaner; prettier, smarter, curvier, _sexier_. That little thing can never fulfil Syaoran's needs even if she gained a few pounds and re-read the dictionary.

She gritted her teeth and slammed her fist to her open palm. That woman has got to go or else her perfectly thought-of plan would be in utter ruins. Thank heavens Aunt Yelan wanted no one else but Meiling as Syaoran's bride. If not, reporting this wretched being to her, would've meant nothing. Yes, she told Aunt Yelan everything: from how ugly she looked to how conniving she was towards her Syaoran, and wanted nothing else but his money and power.

Aunt Yelan immediately went to work in search of the 'wretched being' and would not rest until the woman terminates her interactions with Syaoran.

"Thank you for telling me, Meiling," Aunt Yelan spoke to her as she quickly punched down several numbers on her telephone. "You saved Syaoran's future."

Meiling grinned to herself, turned around and crossed her arms. Somehow, this turned out to be a sweet plus instead of a bitter minus for her. She never imagined bringing a single woman down would be this fun.

She laughed, turned back around to look out the window and—

"Syaoran…?" She leaned closer and blinked at his running form. "What the…" She growled, grabbed her purse from the leather couch and stepped out of the room.

* * *

"Mother is in her office, Meiling is in the library, and I am running for dear life," he grumbled and panted. "I hope Wei survives."

He leaped frog over waist-high walls, wheezed past people and cars and finally flagged for a taxi.

Why is he doing this? Why go all lengths to see her? It was because he loved her. Even if it was within a short period of time, he loved her. It didn't sound right to him at all, either, but it warmed his body like the sun rising from the horizon in the morning and its rays would kiss his cheek. All he felt was warmth, not just her touch or that glazed green eyes of hers. It was her voice, her laughter, her smile, and even her sad, pained smile. It all connected to him and he wanted more. He wanted to see her and tell her he was sorry. He wanted to hold her and whisper sweet nothings to her just so she could smile from her heart.

And—

"… Kiss her, kiss her," the driver crooned and Syaoran blinked at him. "Hug her, hug her. Smack her, smack her…"

He cleared his throat and looked out the window. Not that perverted but…

A smile curled on his lips and he sighed quietly. He hoped Sakura would forgive him enough to hear him out. He hoped she'd be herself when she sees him at her doorstep. He hoped she'd feel the same once he told her everything.

If only his mother, and Meiling, would understand and be the good women in his life to stop interfering. Though near impossible, he was hopeful.

His cell phone rung and he quickly dug into his pocket to fish it out. He checked the ID Caller, blinked, pressed the green button and brought it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Dude, where are you?"

He furrowed his brows and scratched his head. "I uh… I'm on my way to Sakura's apartment. W-What's wrong?"

"Oh thank human life and Mother Earth," he heard Eriol sigh heavily. "My bride-to-be and I got into a well… sorta like a brawl and such and I'm going there, too. I'll see you, then?"

"Will you stop with the marriage crap, already? You don't even know if she wants to marry you or not!"

"Hey, who knows? Dude, she's the one, alright!" There was a pause. "Didn't I tell you to get a tux?"

Syaoran slapped a hand to his forehead. "I don't even know why I bother. Look, I'll see you there, alright?" And he clicked off.

He was about to close his eyes in hopes of getting some decent shut-eye when his cell phone rung again. Forcefully, he clicked it on and groaned a hello.

"Will _you_ get married?"

His eyes shot wide open and he gaped. "Dude!"

"You wanna kiss her, kiss her. You wanna smack her, smack her…"

* * *

**End of Chapter Eight**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, well, how was that? I dunno about you but i thought it was alright, don't you think? I'm glad you kept reading my story and reviewed. But i wished there was more people, you know? Keep me motivated and stuff. Oh well, the next chapter would, hopefully, bring up my standards. LOL.

Much love,

Yoshimi-chan


	9. Choosing between You and I

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine: Choosing between You and I

* * *

"Who are you?"

The man in black clothes just looked at her through his sunglasses. He kept quiet, and then looked at Touya who was standing tall behind Sakura. He paused for another minute, fished out a phone, pressed a button, listened to something from the other line, and hung up. He glanced over his shoulder to something beside him, and nodded.

"Take them both."

Sakura's eyes widened. "What? Hey! Wait a minute!" She struggled against the strangers' hold and looked at Touya trying to get them off her. "Touya!"

"Get your hands off her!" He was about to punch one of them when someone knocked him cold with the butt of a gun.

"Touya!" Sakura cried out to her unconscious brother. She raised her head to the man who just stared at her fallen sibling. "What do you want from us?"

The man raised his head to look at her. His shades flashed for a moment, and then he bent down and draped Touya's limp arm over his shoulder. He stood back up, shoved past his men, out the door, and towards the lift.

"Let's go," the man ordered and got inside the lift.

The other men dragged Sakura, who was still struggling against them, into the lift. Sakura, who was surprisingly still conscious, fought against their tight grip and continued glaring at the supposed-leader. Her eyes squinted in anger at him and she raised her foot. She dropped it back down to the man's foot and listened to him yelp in pain. She grinned in victory but only to be knocked out cold by his comrades' gun.

"Bitch,"

* * *

"Keep the change,"

"Sure, Mr. Li," the driver tapped the bill of his cap towards Syaoran and smiled.

Syaoran stared at him, nodded back, and climbed off the car. He flipped his wallet closed, stuffed it in the back pocket of his faded jeans, glanced over to his left at the retreating taxi, and looked back to the building before him. He hoped he was at the right place, since he wasn't given any address from the person personally. Although he did take the liberty of asking the school for her address, so this building should be it. And fourth floor should be where she lives.

He was about to walk towards the building when he heard a car screeched to a halt behind him. He swung his head around and stared at Eriol coming out of his car with shades covering his eyes. He shook his head.

"What?" Eriol removed his shades and furrowed his brows.

"Nothing," he raised his head again, at the windows on the fourth floor, and glanced at Eriol. "Hope the girls are fine,"

Eriol looked at him, surprisingly scared as well. "I pray they are,"

They walked into the building, registered their surroundings – it wasn't too classy or showy, but it was common-looking – and walked into the lift. Syaoran pressed the button 4 and stood beside his buddy who was squeezing his left hand, as if in a nervous fit.

He blinked. "Dude, you scared?"

Eriol didn't even look at him, only stared at the screen when the numbers ascended, slowly. "No," he glanced at Syaoran, "are you?"

Syaoran blinked again, looked back to the screen still ascending slowly, and spoke a blunt, "No".

"Cool," Eriol squeaked.

The lift finally stopped after what seemed like hours, and opened its doors to the men. Syaoran was the first to come out, followed by Eriol who was know wiping his hands down the side of his pants. Syaoran patted his poor buddy's shoulder, told him to calm down and was about to walk towards the door to Sakura's apartment when he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

Eriol slammed into him. "Hey! What gives?"

Syaoran immediately bent down and touched the girl's raven hair. "It's Daidouji!"

"What?" Eriol shifted to the right, saw Tomoyo fallen on the floor, "Tomoyo!" pushed Syaoran out of his way and held Tomoyo up so he could see her face and check for bruises. "Tomoyo? Tomoyo, you OK? Speak to me, Tomoyo!" When he received no response, he shut his eyes, raised his head to the ceiling, and yelled to heaven-knows-who. "TOMOYO!!"

Syaoran immediately closed his ears. "AH, SHIT!!" He quickly slapped an angry hand to Eriol's shoulder. "DUDE!"

Eriol looked back to him, blinked, and mumbled, "Sorry…" But then he felt movement and he lowered his head to watch Tomoyo arouse from unconsciousness. He brushed a lock of hair from her porcelain face and cupped her cheek. "Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo fluttered her eyes open, focused on something, and found she was staring into navy-blue eyes. She paused for a moment to wonder where she'd seen those pair of eyes from, and when she remembered the scene back at the café and what the owner of those pair of eyes had said to her, she immediately sat up, jutted his chin on the way, and scrambled up to her feet.

She swung around. "YOU HIT ME!" She screamed.

Eriol's eyes widened and he stood back up, equally frantic. "I DID NOT!"

Tomoyo blinked at him. "… You didn't?"

Eriol cocked a brow. "Do you see me holding anything that I might have used to hit you?"

Tomoyo blinked again, looked around on the floor, at his empty hands, and timidly raised her eyes to the man before her. "N-No…?"

Eriol crossed his arms, "Say sorry and I'll forgive you."

Tomoyo lowered her head. "Sorry…"

"AH JEEZ, WILL THE TWO OF YOU JUST QUIT THIS MUSHY SHIT AND KISS ALREADY!?" Syaoran got on his feet, shoved past Eriol and grabbed the doorknob to the apartment. "Where's Sakura?" He knocked on the door, "Sakura, you in there?" He knocked once more, "Sakura!"

"… Oh no…" Tomoyo muttered and raised her head to a confused Syaoran. She glanced at Eriol and found him staring at her. "Oh no…!"

"What, what?" Eriol approached her and grabbed her shoulders.

Syaoran came up to her. "Spit it out, Daidouji!"

Tomoyo's eyes suddenly became watery and she held onto her quivering lips. "S-S-S-Sakura… S-S-S-S-Sakura…!"

"What, Tomoyo? Sakura… what!?"

Tomoyo swung her head at Eriol and she shook her head. She couldn't believe it herself. "I-I-I saw…" She lowered her head and swallowed. "I saw… two men… holding onto… onto… S-S-Sakura and-"

"They were holding her?" Syaoran eyed her. "Do you know these men?"

"No! I don't know any men who'd do something like that to her and her brother!" Tomoyo cried out.

Eriol cocked a brow, "W-Wait a minute… Her brother?"

She nodded. "I saw Sakura being dragged into the lift, and then two other guys were dragging her brother into the lift as well. I stepped out, stared at them for a good two minutes, and was suddenly thrown to the wall…!" Tomoyo massaged the back of her head. "And then I blacked out… and I saw you two-"

"Hey, dude!" Eriol called out to Syaoran running up to the lift.

"Where are you going?" Tomoyo stared at him.

Syaoran ignored them, impatiently punching the button for the lift to come up. He hadn't had much time to wait and ponder over the facts. He just wants her back. He just wants to see her, to hold her, to touch her, to ask for forgiveness from her, and to tell her everything.

"Look, if you want to find her, let us help you… We could even use my car." Eriol grabbed his shoulder. "I don't want you to go running endlessly without any proper direction."

Syaoran looked over his shoulder to him. "I-I don't…" he winced and looked away. He'd never felt so torn up in his life. "If I hadn't…" The lift finally arrived and Eriol pushed him and Tomoyo inside. He grabbed Syaoran's shoulder, gave it an affectionate squeeze, and an assuring pat.

"We'll find her." He glanced over to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo stared at him, smiled weakly and nodded. "We will."

* * *

"Yes, we have them right here. Yes, Ma'am, they hadn't witnessed the way in. No, Ma'am, we have no witnesses. Yes, Ma'am, it shall be done."

He clicked off his phone, slipped it into his breast pocket, and held his hands behind his back. He circled the table, stared at the unconscious siblings seated on chairs, and grinned. He raised his left hand, took a deep breath, and suddenly slammed it to the metal table, causing it to shake and the two siblings jolt in shock. Once they registered their surroundings and his presence, they glared at him and began struggling against their bounds.

"What the hell is this?" Touya cried out and looked down to his bounded feet. "What the…?"

"Let us go!" Sakura begged. "W-What do you want from us?"

The man cackled. "Simple: I want you to swear you shall have nothing to do with the Li family."

Sakura's mind suddenly crashed the minute he finished his sentence. She felt her brother's confused stare upon her, but she couldn't see it. She felt the stranger's eyes upon her, too, but she saw nothing but a huge blur. In her mind, she thought this was some kind of a sick joke against her since she used to prank her classmates, but to have actually been kidnapped and to be served a huge ultimatum hadn't crossed her mind at all. Not to mention concerning the _'Li family'_.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about…" was all that she could come up with. She blinked back her tears of shock and stared, as sternly as she could, into the stranger's shades.

"Sakura, what is going on?" Her brother queried.

She briefly glanced at him, and then back to the stranger. "I have nothing to do with them, you hear me? So let us go!"

The stranger crossed his arms. "Do I really look that stupid to you? Well, fine then," he stood beside her brother, waited for him to turn his head and look up to him, grinned down to the naïve man, and suddenly fished out his black gun from inside his coat. "Let's try this," he slammed her brother's head down to the table and pointed his gun to his left temple. "Swear now or his head explodes-"

"NO!" Sakura cried out to him, "Please!" She looked at the man, "He's got nothing to do with this! Let him go!"

"SWEAR IT!"

"SAKURA!!" Touya cried out to her.

"STOP, PLEASE! JUST LET HIM GO!!"

"SWEAR IT NOW!"

"SAKURA!!"

Sakura shut her eyes and screamed, "All right…!" She sobbed, lowered her head and muttered, "All right…"

The man grinned, "That's better," he grabbed a fistful of Touya's black hair, pulled his head back but still refused to remove his gun from his temple. "I want you to swear it."

Sakura didn't raise her head, only stared at her knees. She was shaking, not with fright but with anger. She wasn't angry at him, but she was angry with herself for not being any stronger, or more protective of her brother. He shouldn't even be here. It was her fault for not being a good sibling to him.

"Come on now…" the man coaxed.

"Sakura," Touya spoke once more, "Sakura, whatever it is that's going on here, I know you hadn't meant any of this to happen." Sakura slowly raised her head to look at him. He looked into her green eyes and formed a small smile. "You're stronger than this, you and I know that. I'm sure father knows it, too."

Why, oh why, must her brother bring her father up into this messed-up mess?

Sakura tore her gaze away. "… I-I-I…"

If she swears, she would never see Syaoran again. But… isn't that what she wanted ever since that night at the dance? Wasn't avoiding him her main goal? Wasn't wishing him away from her life, her mind, and her heart the only serious wish she'd made in years? Now she's given the chance to do so, to have a peaceful life away from the bustle of school, emotions, and that man. But why is she hesitating? Why can't she simply agree to this awful man who just tried to blow her brother's brains out? Why can't she just say OK?

_Because…_

* * *

He needs her. He needs her so badly it choked him into tiny tears in the corners of his eyes. He hadn't realised it'd hurt this much… but it does. Nothing seems to turn out right after that night at the dance. Nothing seems to fall into place and make a clearer picture for him to see. He regretted so much and had prayed so hard he'd have the chance. But now he's lost it once again, and might not be blessed with a miracle anymore. If only he hadn't hurt her. If only he had told her about his life a little sooner. If only things were different, maybe he could've told her…

Eriol felt his buddy's sadness and looked over to his right. He stopped the car by the curb, turned on his side and stared at his poor pal. Once Syaoran realised he was staring at him, after a good five minutes, he looked at him with a quizzical look.

"What…?"

Eriol stared into his amber eyes, glanced at Tomoyo who was just as confused, and looked back to Syaoran. "Are you all right, man?"

Syaoran opened his mouth, but closed it and looked away.

"Look, man, I know it hurts but sulking like this won't bring her back does it? Don't you think it's time that we brainstorm and figure out who would've taken her and where she might be?"

Syaoran was irresponsive, but Eriol kept going.

"… You love her, don't you? Even if it had only been a few weeks… you love her, don't you?"

Syaoran shifted in his passenger seat and just kept on looking out the window. At the mention of 'love', his heart ached and cracked little by little. At the mention of her… his soul dies even faster.

"I know the both of you might not see it, but I'm sure Sakura feels something for you, too, Li…" Tomoyo whispered into the still silence. "She might not have shown it in an obvious manner, but I know deep in her heart she's trying her hardest to accept you and find some space for you in her heart…"

"Enough with the bullshit, all right," Syaoran snapped and looked at Eriol, "I don't feel that much for her. I'm just worried, like any friend would—"

"Dude—"

"No, dude, I'm serious. I'm done. I understand now why all this happened. This happened for a reason: and that is to separate me from her," he looked at Tomoyo seated behind Eriol, "I'm caused enough problems for her, my rescuing wouldn't even matter. It wouldn't break any barriers between us." He gazed back to Eriol, his brown eyes glassy and cold. "I see it now, clear as day. She doesn't want me in her life, and neither will I have her in mine."

"You can't be serious!" Tomoyo sniped. "This is my best friend we're talking about! MY BEST FRIEND!"

"So?" Syaoran snapped once again.

Confused, Eriol stared at him even harder, "Syaoran!"

"Look, Eriol, let's just go home all right!?" He looked out the window again and crossed his arms. "Let's send Daidouji to her… parents' or something, just in case those bastards come back for her as well."

Tomoyo gaped, "Sakura's out there, probably scared half to death, with her brother, and you're not going to go find her? Or save her? You're just going to declare to the world you don't want her and… and… the-end!?"

Syaoran immediately went silent.

"Snap out of this, Syaoran. You don't mean to say all that—"

"I DO MEAN IT, ERIOL! SO JUST DRIVE, DAMN IT!"

Eriol retracted back from his retort, sighed in defeat, and drove out from the town market and towards the Li mansion. On the way, he told Tomoyo that he would let her stay with the Li since Syaoran's mother was busy in business and would be staying in a hotel. He was about to explain about Meiling when Syaoran glared at him, giving him a signal how buddies would, and immediately Eriol shut up.

Few minutes after the silence, they were finally driving up the driveway and towards the mansion. Once Eriol pulled the handbrake, Syaoran climbed off and slammed the poor car door shut. Eriol gaped, stared at his wake, and glanced over to Tomoyo who climbed out as well, stomping up to him.

"You bastard!" Tomoyo cried out and Syaoran swung his head around to stare at her.

After a moment, he looked away and pushed open the doors.

"Come back here, Li! We are not done!"

"What the hell do you want me to say, Daidouji? Huh, what do you want me to say? I have nothing to tell you: just that I'm sorry!" Syaoran stared into her lavender eyes and frowned. "Are you happy now? Are you happy to hear that a Li apologized to you? I'M SORRY!"

Tomoyo retracted back. "I-I-I heard…"

"Then stay the hell away from me!" He turned around once more and was about to climb the stairs when Tomoyo grabbed his arm. He stopped abruptly, looked down to her hand tightly grasping his arm, and raised his head to look at her. "Release me—"

"NO! Not until you get out there and bring back Sakura!" Tomoyo cried out, tightly gripping onto her blouse. She shut her eyes and lowered her head. "Bring her back, please…!"

Syaoran stared at the weeping girl, raised his head at the man who finally walked into the mansion, frowned at him, and sighed in a gruffly manner. He peeled Tomoyo's hand off his arm, watched her head rise, and stared hard. "… I can't,"

Tomoyo suddenly went still. "W-W-W-W-What…?"

"You heard me…"

"B-B-B-But…!" She furrowed her brows and lowered her head to think. Then she raised it and stared at him in bewilderment. "B-B-But…!"

"I told you already: rescuing her won't make a difference, it won't change the fact that she hates me and my guts." He stared at Eriol who had stood behind Tomoyo. "I'm not one who gives up, but this rescue mission will only turn out hopeless and useless—"

Tomoyo threw a hard slap across his face, panted for a moment, and was about to slap once more when Eriol grabbed her hand and stopped her. She swung her head back, glared at Eriol, and frowned at Syaoran. "Are you trying to tell me that saving her, saving the girl you fell in love with, is both hopeless and useless? Are you trying to imply that rescuing her won't change her mind about the both of you!?" She struggled against Eriol's hold, "DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THIS RUBBISH LI SYAORAN! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK YOU'D SURVIVE LEAVING THIS HOUSE AFTER TELLING ME THAT SHIT!?"

Syaoran glared back. "What the hell do you want me to do, Daidouji? Scream into the faces of the public to help me find her? You want me to post LOST AND FOUND ads with her picture in the middle of it, with a reward of ten million dollars—"

"DON'T GET SARCASTIC WITH ME, YOU STUPID, FOOLISH, CONNIVING BASTARD!" Tomoyo stepped up to him, almost wanting to spit into his face, but Eriol quickly pulled her back. "Let go of me!!"

"I suggest you go out there and find her, Syaoran. She'll go ballistic if you don't."

Syaoran frowned. "How the hell am I supposed to find her?"

"Who hates her enough to want to do this?" Eriol questioned, and then flitted his eyes to something above them.

Syaoran frowned, turned around, and stared at the girl walking across the hallway towards the bedrooms. He swung his head back to Eriol, who was busy trying to soothe Tomoyo down, and nodded.

"Thanks buddy…"

Eriol nodded back. "I forgive you,"

"Piss off," and he smiled. He swung back around and quickly climbed up the stairs to catch up on Meiling, who was busy talking to someone on her Blackberry.

"… Make sure there were no witnesses when you came in, you get me?" She said, and hung up looking victorious. She was about to step into her room when Syaoran coughed behind her, and she jumped in fright. Peculiar. "Syaoran!" She hid her hands behind her back and grinned sheepishly at him. "You scared me,"

"I'm sure," he eyed her. "Who were you talking to?"

Meiling shrugged. "I wasn't talking to anybody. B-But I am talking to you now…"

Syaoran came closer. "What was it…?" He raised his eyes and tapped his lips with a finger, as if in deep thought. "_Make sure there were no witnesses when you came in_…" Then he looked back at her and cocked a brow, "Who were you talking to, Meiling?" His voice now stern and serious.

Meiling shook her head. "I was talking to nobody!" She swung around and fumbled for the doorknob to her room. "Damn it—"

Syaoran slammed his hand to her door and stared at her shocked face. Finally, a lead. "Where is she, Meiling?" Meiling frantically shook her head and snapped her mouth shut. "WHERE THE HELL IS SAKURA!?"

* * *

**Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY!! WAAAHHHHH!! I know y'all are out there cussing up and down at me for not posting any faster. I know it took me months just to write this 3,700 word story but you've gotta understand. I had the terrible case of writer's block and trust me, there were MANY times I wanted to type this chappie out but i had nothing! I have nothing to finish this chappie! '( I'm sorry. But I hope this chappie made up for the months i spent giving you nothing. Really i hope so. But please, do review? It's not too hard right?**

**Love,**

**Yoshimi**


End file.
